Break the chains! The Knucklehead Kamen Rider
by Isom
Summary: lead by a strange voice Naruto discovers that his ancestor is Kiva! After disappearing for training the blonde is back with a vengeance. sadly discontinued. up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 1: rise of a king

Naruto was walking home. He had just been through one of his annual birthday beatings and he was getting sick of it. That was when he heard it. A voice.

"Come child. Come break the chains and find your destiny."

Naruto heard this voice. He had a strange feeling. The feeling told him to follow the voice. Naruto did just that. Unknown to Naruto the hokage had seen this through his crystal ball. He summoned some ANBU. The leader of which wore a dog mask.

"Naruto is going somewhere," Sarutobi said, "It seems something is driving him. Follow him and make sure he doesn't get hurt."

The ANBU vanished. Meanwhile Naruto followed the voice. He had kept on walking until he reached a forest that was fenced off from everything else. He walked in deep until he found something that shocked him as well as the ANBU who were following him. It was a structure that looked like a cross between a mansion and a castle.

Naruto stood in front of the large door. The voice in his head still driving him to open it. He pushed in and found the door was heavy but he managed to get in. he looked around and saw something that made him stare in both awe and a little bit of fear.

In the middle of the room was a massive stone. In said stone was a massive sword. He could only see the hilt and handle. The hilt was gold and in the shape of a bat with red eyes and had it's mouth clamped down on the blade. Around the rock were bunch of coffins. Each one was different. One was black with a bat symbol, another was white with the same symbol, another was white too but it had what looked like claw marks on it. Another one was blue with the image of a wolf's head, another was green with the image of a fish, and the final one was purple with the image of a fist on it.

Naruto approached the stone. As he did a thing of stairs appeared and Naruto slowly climbed it. He reached out slowly and grasped the hilt of the sword. As he did there was sudden burst of energy. Naruto screamed as large amount of pain ran through his body. He didn't see what looked like stained glass marking ran up his body. Naruto fell back the sword still in his grip and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi in his ANBU gear and a few other ANBU ran inside following the boy.

"Don't worry Naruto," he said as he picked the boy up, "We'll get you back."

"I don't think so Kakashi," one of the ANBU in an eagle mask, "the demon is weak now. Now we can finally kill him."

As soon as he said that a loud roar echoed through the room. The coffins began to shake. Suddenly the lids were thrown off. The ANBU took a step back as figures came out of the coffins.

The one from the black coffin wore red and black armor with a black cape. The shoulder armor was spike and the helmet had a green visor. The top had bat symbol with a green crystal. The top of the visors points had been modeled after bat wings. On his belt he had what looked like an upside down bat that had yellow eyes The one rising out of the first white coffin wore mostly white armor. His chest had what looked like the design of a window you would have in a church window. His visor was bright blue. In his left hand he had a white rod with a blue circle that had a long red blade coming off. It looked like a sword you use in fencing. His belt had what looked like a mouth going out of the top and a large blue circle. The one rising out of the second coffin had white armor also and a blue visor but he had his modeled after claws. He had chains wrapped tightly around his arms. On his belt was a also an upside down bat only this one was white with red eyes that looked like they were made into an angry face. The one coming out of the blue coffin looked like a blue humanoid wolf with a gold horn on his head. The one coming out of the green coffin was covered in green scales making him look like a fish. He had red eyes. The final one coming out of the purple coffin was a huge purple hulk of a man. His red eyes gleaming. If you looked from behind he would have looked like a big purple fist.

Everyone was staring at the things that rose out of the coffins.

"I told you he was demon," the ANBU in an eagle mask yelled, "he has brought more demons to fight us! We must kill him now."

He was stopped however as he felt a large amount of killing intent aimed at him. He turned to see all the figures staring at him.

"You," growled the one in red and black, "will not touch our king!"

With those words they all charged.

Meanwhile the Hokage had called a meeting.

"Why have you called us here?" asked Danzo.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, "seems to have come under the influence of the fox."

As soon as those words left his lips. The council erupted into yelling.

"I knew we should have killed that boy when we had the chance." Yelled a random civilian.

"The fox," Sarutobi said causing the council to calm down, "led the boy to a strange structure in the forest of death, but why he was lead there is a mystery."

"Then let me shed some light on the matter."

There was a sudden flash of light and a swarm of black bats. When the light faded there stood a strange man. The man wore armor from head to toe. He wore mostly gold with a little red mixed in. the shoulder pads were spiked upward and he wore a helmet that covered his face with a visor that was shaped like bat wings. It was bright red with an ornament that resembled a crescent moon on his forehead. His belt had a buckle in the shape of an upside down golden bat with multiple colors in it's eyes.

"Who are you?" Koharu demanded as he looked at the man with a look that she thought would make his wither under her gaze.

"My name," the man said, "is Kiva. I am the former king of the fangires."

"Former?" Fugaku Uchiha asked as he looked at the man with interest.

"My reign came to an end many centuries ago," Kiva said, "My descendent will now take my place as king."

"But what exactly is a fangire?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"An ancient monster," Kiva explained, "They survive by feeding off the energy of humans. After they feed nothing is left but a glass husk of a human." Kiva noticed the alarmed faces of some of some people and added, "But the boy is a mixed breed of human and fangire. He will not have this hunger."

A lot of people breathed easier after that.

"Well," a man with bandages said as he rose up, "since the boy will need training to reach his potential I suggest we-"

"Danzo," Sarutobi cut him off, "We are not putting him in your root ANBU program. The last thing we need is someone with power like that being emotionless."

"Are there others like you?" Shikaku Nara asked for once he was interested.

"No," Kiva said sadly, "The rest of my kind were either killed by the humans that exist today or by the nine bijuu."

"Since he is the last of his kind," a pink haired civilian woman said, "Then we should destroy him. That way we can remove both the demon's and the monster's taint."

The next thing the woman knew her throat was being gripped by a golden glove and she was being lifted up off the ground by a very irate Kiva.

"You touch my descendent," he growled, "And you will not live to see another sunrise!"A few ANBU appeared and tried to subdue the man, but they were knocked by his free arm with amazing strength. He then dropped the woman on her back and looked at the council.

"Let me tell you something," Kiva growled, "If I find one of you even looking at my descendent wrong you will be destroyed in the most brutal manner."

With that threat he vanished in swarm of gold bats.

Meanwhile…

The warriors who rose from the coffins stood across the beaten and broken forms of the ANBU who tried to attack their future king.

"Thanks for helping us," Kakashi said, "but who are you?"

"We are guardians," the one in with gold on his helmet said, "We awoke when we found our future king in danger."

"King?" the one in the cat mask asked.

"You will learn in time," the wolf man said, "Now leave. The boy needs his rest and he needs to train."

They both nodded and left carrying the bodies of their fallen former comrades with them. As they left the stairway that lead down to the strange place was closed. At that moment the Hokage appeared in front of them.

"What happened?" the old fire shadow asked."We found Naruto," Kakashi said, "He was out cold and had these markings on his face. It was then that our friends here decided to try and kill Naruto. Then these things came out of a bunch of coffins in the room. They fought them off and tore them all down. They said something about Naruto being their king. What does that mean exactly?"

"I'll tell you where there are no ears that will leak information," the Hokage said as he shushined to his office. The two ANBU followed behind the old man.

A few minutes and a very long explanation later…

"So Naruto is to be the next king of a dying race?" Kakashi repeated as he was trying to understand what happened.

"Yes," Sarutobi told the man, "I know that this must be a shock for you, but Naruto will be staying there for a while."

The two nodded. They just hoped that he didn't turn into some kind of monster.

Later…

Naruto woke up in a large room in a very soft bed. He looked around and saw a very large room. He noticed a violin sitting on a table. The woodwork on it was very elegant and the head of it was in the shape of a woman's face.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"A violin that belonged to our former master," said a voice.

Naruto turned in bed to find a large man in a butler outfit.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Call me Riki," the man said, "Now I want you to get dressed an come with me."

Naruto put on some clothes and followed Riki.

The two then left the room. They wandered down the large hallways. Naruto looked at the many doors. He was about to open one when Riki stopped him.

"I wouldn't go exploring in some of these doors," the man said, "It is hard to know where some of them might lead."

Naruto nodded. The next thing he knew the two were in a large chamber. In the room were many figures. Most of them wore armor. Two were easily human. One was wild looking while the other looked childish and wore a sailor outfit.

"The wild looking one is Jiro," Riki said, "the one in the sailor suit is Ramon. The one in black and red is Dark Kiva. The one in white with the round belt is Saga. The one in white with the square belt is Ixa. And the guy with chains on his arms is Rey. They are to be your teachers.

"My teachers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes boy," said a new voice.

Naruto spun around to see a small mechanical gold bat with black wings that had a spider web design in the black and large red eyes. His mouth was that like you would find on a puppet.

"AAAH!" Naruto screamed, "FLYING MECHANICAL RAT!"

"I AM NOT A RAT!" the bat thing yelled, "I am Kivat the bat the third. You are my partner.""My partner?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kivat said, "During your training we will fight alongside each other.""Now kid," Jiro said, "You need to go to bed. We'll start your training in the morning when you've had a good night sleep and breakfast.""Okay," Naruto said.

Then he zipped off and ran to his room with Riki following him.

A few years later….

Kakashi Hatake was not having a good time. For the past month he had been dealing with one of the most mismatched teams he had ever seen.

The first member of said team was the Uchiha clan heir Sasuke Uchiha. The boy used to be a really good kid. Up until his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, slaughtered his clan. Ever since then the boy had been hell bent on killing the man and avenging his clan. To make matters worse the civilian council filled his head with lies about his greatness. The civilian council thought that with his Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit), the Sharingan, he was invincible. If only they knew how stupid they were being. All that made him arrogant and smug. He always thought he was better than everyone else.

The second member was a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Like most of the girl in the ninja academy she was a die hard Uchiha fan girl. She spent all her time following the Uchiha boy fawning over his greatness. She also had habit of beating the snot out of anyone who ever said different or was better than Sasuke. Apparently the fact that someone could beat the Uchiha was unthinkable to her and her fellow fan girls. On top of all that when she got mad her voice had the ability to break the sound barrier. Kakashi couldn't help, but wonder if that killer voice of her was a secret Kekkai genkai or not.

The third member was a black haired boy with a pen and paper. The boy's name was Sai. No last name. the boy was awkward due to the fact that he didn't have any social skills what so ever. He also made constant remarks about his …male part. He also kept referring to the Uchiha being dead in that department which always got him a punch in the face from Sakura.

Despite this he was the only one who showed true talent on the team. Sasuke's ego would more than likely get him killed, and Sakura's fan girl tendencies will no doubt get her killed…or worse turned into bandit or missing nin's pet.

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts by a giant cleaver of a sword nearly slicing his head off.

He groaned as he remembered how this whole thing started. It was supposed to be a simple mission. They were to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits and highwaymen. It turned out the man lied about the mission. That became obvious when they were attacked by the demon brothers, two missing nin from Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist.

Tazuna then revealed that a corrupt business man by the name of Gato was bleeding his country dry. After a bit of debate the team decided to continue. After reaching wave country, Tazuna's home, they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi another missing nin from Kiri.

After a long battle Kakashi thought he finished it. The man had been saved thanks to Sai coming up with a plan. Just as Kakashi was about to deliver the final blow a hunter nin arrived and took him away. Unfortunately it turned out to be a ruse set up by Zabuza.

Now Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, and Sasuke and Sai were stuck in a dome of ice mirrors made by the unter nin who apparently had a Hyoton (Ice Release) kekkei genkai.

Sakura was standing by and guarding Tazuna. Well she couldn't really be guarding Tazuna since she was so damn worried about Sasuke. Seriously what is wrong with this woman.

In the ice dome Sasuke was on the ground doing a very good impersonation of a porcupine while Sai was up and had a thing of ink around him acting as a shield. He still had a few senbon (throwing needles) in him.

In the mirrors a figure wearing a battle kimono, a hunter nin mask, and had her hair done up in a bun stood. In fact she was in all of the mirrors.

"You've done better than the other one," the hunter nin said, "but I'm afraid I can't play with you anymore."

The hunter nin prepared to launch more senbon when a voice said, "I don't think so."

A split second after that the mirrors all shattered. The hunter nin jumped out of the one she was really in before she wound up broken herself.

Zabuza turned his attention away from Kakashi and yelled, "What the hell was that?"

The mist started to clear a bit. As it did it revealed three new figures on the bridge.

The first figure was a tall blonde about 5 foot 4 inches. His blonde hair was spiky and had red tips in it. He had three marks on each cheek that looked like whiskers. The blonde wore a black shirt, a black jonin vest, and long jeans. on the back of the Jonin vest was what looked like a crescent moon pointed upwards with two wing like things to the side making it resemble a bat. On his right arm he had a Kanji symbol for Banpaia (vampire). On his back he had what looked like a katana with a black and red handle.

The second figure was a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye. He had a talisman on each ear that had the kanji for "to hear". He wore a striped shirt and pants with the same pattern with a green robe over them. His blue hair was spiky and pointed up.

The third was a boy with short tuffy blue hair, and dark eyes. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connect to what looked like headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and a camouflage pattern pants. On his back he had what looked like a sword wrapped in bandages leaving only a double hilt visible.

Despite their different appearances they all had one thing in common. Each one of them was wearing a Kiri headband.

Kakashi stared at the blonde as he remembered the boy. He was curious at first, but he whisker marks gave it away.

"Naruto?' he whispered to himself.

"I don't know who you are," Zabuza said, "but I don't care. If you're here to kill me then at least let me get my strength back so I can go down fighting."Naruto stepped forward and said, "Easy old man. We're not here to kill you. We're here to bring you back home. You and your little apprentice there."

Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the missing swordsman asked, "Why would Yagura want me back? Me and the other 7 swordsman tried to kill him."

Naruto chuckled as did his two subordinates.

"You really need to get caught up with the times dude," Naruto said as he finished laughing, "Yagura's dead. He's been dead for a while now. Plus the bloodline holocaust has been long over."

The hunter nin's eyes widen as she heard that.

"Wait," Zabuza said as the shock of the new info wore off, "if Yagura's dead who's the new Mizukage."

Naruto smirked at him before saying, "Mei Terumi."

Zabuza's eyes widened as he heard that. He remembered Mei from his childhood before he became the bloody demon of the mist. She was always a tough one. If she was tough then he would like to see how tough she is now.

"Haku," Zabuza called to the hunter nin, "Let's go. We're going back to Kiri."

A dark chuckle came from the other end of the bridge.

"I don't think so," said a snide voice.

Everyone turned to see a short old man with white hair, a tuxedo, a cane, and his arm in a cast. What really got their attention was the fact that the guy was surrounded by an army of mercenaries.

"Gato," Zabuza growled.

"Too bad you had to go and betray me," Gato said mock hurt in his voice, "then again I wasn't going to pay you anyway. Now then I can just kill you and turn in your bounty. Then I can take that little apprentice of yours and have some fun with her before giving her to my men here."

The mercenaries all chuckled, but that was interrupted when they were all hit with a huge blast of killing intent. The killing intent not only turned heads, but it woke Sasuke up from his little nap.

All eyes were on Naruto as he was the one who was unleashing the killing intent. The blonde's cerulean blue eyes were now crimson red with black slit pupils. On top of that what looked like stained glass markings were spreading across his face.

The blonde reached into a pouch and took out two pills.

"Kakashi," the blonde growled, "Zabuza. These are some special food pills. Take these and they should restore your strength. I believe we have a certain midget to slice open."

The blonde then turned to his subordinate.

"You guys don't mind getting your hands a little dirty do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hn," the guy with the eye patch said, "In my day no one would ask such a question."

Naruto groaned and said, "No one cares about what happened in your day Ao. Right Choujuro?"

The other guy said, "Right. No one really does care."

Ao growled slightly. During this conversation Kakashi and Zabuza had taken the soldier pills and felt most of their strength return.

Gato growled and yelled, "The first one to bring me there heads gets a big fat bonus!"

The mercenaries all yelled and charged toward the ninja. Naruto then drew the katana out of it's sheath. The katana had a silver blade with that bat symbol where the blade met the hilt. It even had some stained glass markings on it.

"Let's play boys!" the blonde yelled as he, Chojuro, Ao, Zabzua, Haku, and Kakashi charged.

The first wave of mercenaries fell like trees in a forest being clear cut. They either fell from being hit with kunai, or were cut down by Naruto, Chojuro, or Zabzua's swords.

At the time Naruto was using his katana to cut down mercenary after mercenary when he got an idea.

"Hey you guys," Naruto said, "How about we see who's got the best technique? Lames has to buy lunch when we get back to Kiri."

Ao shook his head and said, "In my day we never had stupid contests. I'll just stay out of this."

Zabuza chuckled, "Okay gaki you're on."

The eyebrow less swordsman then focused his chakra and said, **"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

A thick mist covered the bridge. Soon the sound of screams was heard. As it cleared it showed Zabuza standing in the middle of a bunch of corpses.

"Beat that boys," Zabzua said with a smirk under his mask.

Chojuro smirked showing off a mouth of pointy teeth. The boy then drew his sword and swung it calling out, **"Hiramekarei Unleashing!"**

The bandages on his swung unraveled sending a blast of chakra out that formed a large hammer. The mercenaries who were too stupid to move were crushed by the massive hammer of chakra.

Naruto nodded at the sigh of the move before saying, "Not back Chojuro. You really should find a way to make different versions of that move though."

Naruto would have continued , but he was interrupted by a sudden surge of chakra. The blonde turned to see Kakashi with what looked like a ball of lightning in his hand.

The silver haired man then launched himself at the nearest mercenary before crying out, **"Raikiri!"**

The lightning infused hand pierced through the mercenary's chest.

Naruto whistled as he stabbed his sword into the head of a mercenary who was trying to sneak up on him from behind while he wasn't looking.

"Not bad silver boy," Naruto said, "Now let me show you what I got."

The blonde proceeded to go through hand signs before calling out, **"Fangire Art: Human Harvest!"**

Stained glass markings spread across Naruto's arms. The blonde then clapped his hands together and glass shards came off forming bats.

The flock of bats flew off into the crowd among the last of the mercenaries who were still standing. The bats sank their teeth into the flesh of the mercenaries and then promptly exploded in blasts of fire and shards of glass.

After that attack the mercenaries who actually had brains decided to make a jump for it and ran for their lives. To add to the effect the rest of the villagers who were armed with makeshift weapons such as pickaxes, hammers, and shovels.

All the while the genin watched with interest. These were probably their thoughts.

Sai: _'What power…Danzo-sama will want to know of this.'_

Sakura: _'That's the monster mom told me about? He doesn't seem like one. He's pretty cute. He still isn't as good looking as Sasuke thought. Ooh if he comes to our village then all the other girls will be focused on him and I'll be able to get Sasuke for myself.'_

Sasuke: _'What was that power? When the fight is done I'll make him tell me where he got it. I need that power more than he ever could.'_

When the smoke cleared it showed that only Gato stood at the end of the bridge.

"All right you little midget," Zabuza growled, "Looks like you're all that's left. It's over."

Gato chuckled before saying, "Zabzua, Zabuza, Zabuza. Don't you know? It's not over until the monster sucks out your soul."

Zabuza and the others all looked confused except for Naruto who understood what he meant.

"Well what do you know," Naruto said, "I thought I was the last who carried that blood."

Gato chuckled.

"Yeah kid," Gato said, "but unlike you I'm a full blood not some filthy half breed. Truth be told I'm relieved. Now I can finally shed this pathetic disguise."

Stained glass markings spread across Gato's skin, and then his skin started to crack. Then his body shattered. The sight that everyone saw made everyone pale and take a step back in fear. At least that's what most of them did. Sakura screamed like a damsel in distress.

Sai's eyes widened for a moment before he thought, _'So this is what fear feels like.'_

The monster that stood before them was a large black boar like creature with gold tusks and red eyes. It's body was covered in stained glass markings.

The monster then glared right at Naruto.

"**Shall we my king?" **it asked.

Everyone but the guys from Kiri and Kakashi, who was briefed on the whole thing when Naruto was taken by Kiva all thought, _'King?'_

Naruto grinned before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small whistle that had the shape of a bat's head. The blonde blew into it. Instead of the normally shrill noise a whistle is known for a few musical notes played.

The boar fangire knew from what his family told him before they were destroyed that this wasn't a good thing. The monster then charged at Naruto.

"I don't think so!" a new voice yelled.

Then a small something flew out of nowhere and struck the fangire repeatedly. Sparks flew as it was struck. After a few strikes the boar fangire was knocked back and hit the ground with a thud.

The thing then stopped moving around andn floated around Naruto's head. The thing was a little gold bat with large red eye, black wings, that had a spider web design on the wing membranes, and a mouth you would find on a puppet.

The guys from Konoha and Zabuza thought, _'What is that thing?'_

Haku and Sakura thought, _'Aw! Kawaii!'_

Naruto looked at the bat that was floating around his head and said, "You ready for this little buddy?"

The bat then said, "Yes…and stop calling me little."

The blonde held up his and Kivat flew down to it calling out, **"Bite!"**

The bat's mouth opened as he bit down onto the blondes hand. The stained glass markings had returned to Naruto's face. Silver chains wrapped around the blondes waist forming a large red belt with multiple glass whistles and what looked like a perch. There was a blue one in the shape of a wolf, a green one that looked like it had a fish shape, a purple one in the shape of a fist, a gold one in the shape of a dragon head, and a black and red one in the shape of a fox head.

Kivat then flew down and hung himself upside down by the perch and both he and Naruto called out, **"Henshin!"**

Silver covered the blonde before forming a shape and then burst revealing armor underneath.

The blonde's chest was covered red with black outlined armor that mimicked muscle. His shoulders had pad that looked like folded bat wings with a chain around them. The rest of his arms were covered in what looked like black leather. His hands had red gloves with claws and gold bracelets. He also seemed to wear black leather pants. His left leg had a silver anklet with a green jewel in it. He even had black shoes. His right let was armored from the knee down with a chain wrapped tightly around it.

His helmet consisted of a silver mouth guard that had black fangs. The visor on it was yellow and made to resemble bat wings with red on the top. Between the top of the red on top was what looked like a bat head with a green crystal in it.

"Let's play big man," the newly formed Kiva said before charging at the boar fangire.

As the two clashed Kakashi was staring. He had heard tale of an armored warrior of incredible power being in the elemental nations. He heard that the same figure had taken down the Sandaime Mizukage using a strange summon.

Back in the fight Kiva and the fangire were tearing at each other's throats. Sparks flew each time an impact was made.

Kiva unleashed a devastating punch that Buta (pig) managed to catch before unleashed a strike with his hoofed foot. Kiva was knocked back making a few people wince at the sight of the impact. Buta then slammed his fist into his chest causing glass shards to fall to the ground and form a sword.

With his weapon Buta charged at Kiva who was still slightly thrown from the attack.

Buta then swung his sword. Kiva tried to catch it with his hands, but wound up getting pierced thought the gut. The people of wave gasped at eh sight of their hero being killed.

Buta chuckled for a second before Kiva's masked face rose up and said, "Surprise."

The armored man then moved his hands showing Kivat had caught the blade in his mouth.

"GOT YA!" the gold bat yelled.

Kiva took advantage of the moment and brought his hand down on the sword destroying it. The blonde then unleashed a few punches to Puta's face and then one to the gut that knocked the wind out of him followed by a roundhouse kick to the skull that sent the fangire to the ground.

Kiva then took the whistle shaped like a bat head and put it in Kivat's mouth.

The bat called out, **"Wake Up!"**

The small bat flew off it's perch. As it did a red mist blew it. The afternoon sky turned to nigh and a crimson moon appeared.

Kiva crouched and crossed his arms in front of his chest before straightening out and throwing out his right leg and holding out his hands to balance himself. Kivat flew around Kiva's armored leg and blew the whistle. The bat then flew away just in time for the armor to blast away. Underneath it was red skin with three green gems imbedded into the shin with two wings on the side.

As Buta rose up from the ground Kiva's stationary leg bent as he jumped up into the air with his leg held up high. The armored man then flipped forward launching himself down towards the fangire.

As he neared he called out his attack.

"**Darkness Moon Break!"**

As Kiva made contact with the fangire the monster was knocked to the ground forming a crater in the shape of a bat like symbol. The fangire's body glowed bright. The gems in Kiva's leg flashed and the fangire's body shattered. A glowing light flew up into the air when a loud roar echoed through the air.

A large shadow appeared in the sky and at swallowed up the glowing light.

Kiva flashed silver and his transformed back into Naruto. The half breed shook himself and said, "Dead and done."

Naruto turned to see everyone staring at them and asked, "What?"

Zabuza broke out of his trance and yelled, "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Simple…."

Everyone who didn't know leaned in as the blonde withheld his answer."

"My bloodline."

The ground shook as everyone who heard face fell anime style.

After Sasuke pulled his face up from the ground he stormed up to Naruto and asked, "Who are you and where did you get that power?'

Naruto looked at the slightly shorter boy and asked, "Who wants to know?"Sasuke growled, "I do! Now I demand you tell me where you got that power!"

Naruto crossed his arm and said, "I got them from my ancestor. Now if you don't mind back off duck butt."

Sasuke glared at the blonde intently up until the blonde placed his hand on his forehead before smashing the heel of his palm into the Uchiha's head sending him flying backwards.

Zabuza, Ao, Choujuro, and Haku got near Naruto.

"Well people," Naruto said, "Let's go home."

The blonde took out a different whistle and blew on it. A sound that resembled a loud horn sounded. Suddenly an orange light came down from the sky and hit the five ninja covering them in a orange shell. They were then sucked up into the sky and vanished.

The Konoha ninja and the people of wave stared up at the sky for a minute.

Finally after a long tense silence Tazuna yelled, "What in the name of all things good was that?"

**Cut! Okay that done and over with. Okay Naruto is in Kiri and he is a jonin yes. When you have some very powerful teachers training you for years you tend to be powerful. Now let me explain his power. When in human form Naruto is B-ranked in power. In his Kiva form and with his arm's monsters he's A-ranked. He is only S-ranked in his emperor form and when he activates a certain surprise I've added. Okay bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Return home.

Zabuza stumbled a bit as he landed after being released from the large orange ball. He looked around and saw that he and the others were inside some crazy castle thing.

Naruto shook himself as he landed on his feet and said, "Sorry. You get used to the landing after a few trips with Doran."

Haku looked at Naruto with a confused look and asked, "Doran?"

She was answered by a loud roaring coming from out of nowhere from behind her.

"You'll meet him when we land," Naruto said, "Now then you should probably rest."Zabuza stretched and yawned slightly.

"Well fighting like that can wear a guy out," the swordsman said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Good. Riki!"

No sooner than he said the name a man in a butler outfit came into view.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" the butler said.

"Please show our guests to their rooms," Naruto said, "Also tell Doran to get the lead out. I want to be in Kiri by dinner. You know how much Mei-chan loves your cooking, and I don't want to disappoint."

The butler nodded and said, "Come now."

Haku and Zabuza followed the butler up tot their rooms while Ao and Choujuro stayed behind.

"Are you sure you don't want to hurry back because you miss your little girlfriend?" Ao teased.

Naruto glared at the man and said, "Do you want to see how it feels to be thrown out of a flying transport?"

Ao knew that the blonde wasn't bluffing when he said that.

Choujuro chuckled to himself at his sempai's misfortune.

Naruto and his fellow Kiri ninja then left to go to another room. In this room sat Ramon and Jiro at a table. Ramon was enjoying some candy while Jiro was looking impatient.

"You took longer than normal brat," Jiro said, "I've been waiting for you to get here to start the game."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Werewolves aren't very patient creatures are they?"

Ramon looked up from his candy and said, "Sadly they are not."

Jiro simply growled as Naruto pulled up a chair and said, "Game on."

**A while later…**

Haku was sleeping soundly until she was spurred away by a hand shaking her. The ice user rolled over on her side to see it was Ramon who was shaking her.

"Wake up," he said, "We've arrived in Kiri."

Haku yawned slightly as she rose up from the bed. Soon there was a loud rumbling and the round shook as if there was a huge earthquake. The young girl then rose up from bed and ran out. She looked around to see if everyone was okay. She was shocked to find that nothing was wrong. Nothing was shaken and Jiro and Riki looked completely fie as if nothing had actually happened.

"Did anyone else feel an quake just now?" she asked.

"Yep," Riki said in an uninterested fashion, "You'll get used to that after a while."

Zabuza came down from upstairs and was met by Ao and Choujuro.

"Back in my day we didn't have to deal with this kind of thing," Ao mumbled out loud.

"Dude," Naruto said, "nobody cares about the ancient times of the earth. Just let it go."

Ao glared at the boy while Choujuro snickered.

"All right people," Naruto said in a serious tone, "The Mizukage wanted these two in her office as soon as we got home, so move it!"

With that everyone left. The group was met with the sight of the hidden mist village being reconstructed. Well there wasn't that much construction going on since the war had ended quite some time ago. As the group walked through the village the new comers noticed that people were whispering among themselves. Some of the whispers were aimed at Zabuza. Some people were apparently scared of the man who slaughtered his whole class as a mere child. Others were whispers of amazement at Naruto. Most of them were women. The children even looked at him with interest. They could actually here that they wanted to be a strong fighter like he was.

As Naruto approached the tower in the middle of the village they were suddenly surrounded by ANBU.

"Zabuza Momochi," the leader said, "We must confiscate your sword."

Zabuza glared at the man.

"Easy Zabu-chan," Naruto said in a joking tone, "They just want to make sure that you won't try to kill Mei-chan."

The ANBU did their best to hid their laughs as Zabuza's face truned red at the new nickname he had been given. Haku giggled slightly herself as did Choujuro and even Ao.

Zabuza reluctantly handed his large sword over to the ANBUA while Haku handed over her pack of senbon needles.

With that the group entered the tower. Naruto knocked on the door to the Mizukage's office. As soon as the door opened the blonde was ripped off his feet and had his mouth smothered.

Zabzua and Hku were standing slack jawed. In fron of them was the most beautiful women they had ever seen. She was tall with an hourglass figure and was well developed. She had long red hair with blue lipstick covered lips that were currently smothering Naruto's mouth.

The pair held the strong kiss for a moment before they broke away.

"I should go on high ranked missions more often," Naruto said with a dazed expression.

Mei simply giggled and said, "What can I say…I missed you Naru-kun."

Zabzua finally picked his jaw off the floor and yelled, "You're dating the Mizukage!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "What can I say? I'm a babe magnet."Mei playfully smacked her boyfriend over the head before moving to sit behind her desk and she gained a serious expression.

"So Zabuza," Mei said, "I take it by the fact that you're here that you'll be rejoining our ranks?"

Zabuza nodded and said, "Yeah…I'll be coming back just so long as Haku here isn't nearly hunted down like some freak."Mei shook her head and said, "I swear that won't happen…not while I'm in charge. Now then I'll need you to sign these in order to reinstate yourself a Kiri nin and this to show that the little girl here is added to our ranks as well."

Haku looked up and said, "My name is Haku."

Mei smiled and said, "My apologies to make sure Haku is added to our ranks as well."

Zabuza signed the papers and Mei gave it a stamp of authenticity.

"Now first," Mei said, "Naru-kun your students have been wondering when you would get back. Second you still owe me dinner. Have Riki make my favorite. Choujuro, Ao I need you two…to help me pick out something to wear."

Naruto nodded in agreement and said, "Be over at 7."

Mei smiled as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend. Ao and Coujuro groaned in annoyance since when it came to the outfits she wore on dates she was very picky and if they said the wrong thing they could be hurt very badly in unimaginable ways.

As Naruto and his two friends left Zabuza asked, "How did you manage to get a babe like her?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'm strong, I'm smart, I'm good looking, and above all that I'm not a pompous pain in the neck unlike most of the other strong people in the world these days."

Zabuza shrugged his shoulders and said, "Good point."

Naruto smirked and added, "That and I don't have freaky shark teeth."

Zabuza gave the blonde before him a death glare and was on instinct reaching for Kubikiri Hocho which was not on his back.

Haku smiled at her father's misfortune when she remembered something that Mei had said earlier.

"Naruto," she said, "you have students?"Naruto smiled at the ice user and said, "Very perceptive. I do have students. They were kids in the academy during Yagura's reign. After he died I took them in."

As they explained Naruto and three made their way to the training grounds.

"Tell me have either of you heard of the Kamen riders?" Naruto asked.

When he received no answer he explained, "Well the Kamen riders were a single, or a group of individuals with specialized armors that fought enemies. Their powers and armors differed from the enemies they fought and how powerful they were."Something clicked in Zabuza's mind.

"So that Kiva armor of yours," the swordsman asked, "Was that the form used by a Kamen Rider?"

Naruto smiled and confirmed, "Yes. After training with my students I learned that they were descendents of Kamen riders as well."Haku raised an eyebrow and said, "What riders exactly?"Naruto gave the woman a large smirk and said, "You'll find out when you meet them…won't you?"

At that moment the group arrived at the training grounds. The sight before them had the group shocked beyond anything. There were multiple craters and gash marks in the ground in front of them. There were also metal dummies that had large dents in them.

In the middle of the training ground was a group of three people.

The first was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black denim jacket with a white shirt that a ying-yang symbol on the chest. He wore long black jeans and sandals. On his belt was a packet that had a bunch of little drive like objects in little pouches.

The second was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had on a red shirt that had a dragon wrapped around the shoulders with it's head on the chest making it glare at whoever he face. He had on short blue pants with sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his forearms and shins. On left side of his belt he had what looked like a pass and his buckle was white and oval shaped. On the other side he had what looked like some different sized sticks.

The final one was also male. He was blonde with dark blue eyes. He ha don a green shirt that had a red trim and a pair of long black jeans. He also had on a pair of boots and shin guards. On his belt was a dispenser for coins that varied in colors that were red, blue, green, yellow, gray, gold, and purple. The buckle was rectangular with three different coin slots. He also had a circular device on the belt.

Naruto cleared his throat gaining the attention of the three.

"Sensei," the blonde said with a large grin, "I'm glad to see you back so soon."

The blue eyed brunette noticed the other two with him and said, "Who are they sensei?"

Naruto motioned toward the two and said, "Guys this is Haku and Zabuza Momochi. Haku, Zabuza these are my students. The one with the coins is Tenchi Hino. The one with the pass and little sticks is Ryu Nogami. Last, but not least the one with the drives is Kenshin Hidari."

The three nodded as they were acknowledged by their sensei.

"Sensei," Ryu said, "We've been training non stop since you left. Do you mind if we show you?"

Naruto looked at his students before turning to the two Momochi and asked, "Would you two like to see how my students fight?"

The father and daughter pair looked at each other for a second before nodding.

The three in front of them grinned happily as they would have a chance to show off.

"Now then," Naruto said as he faced his students, "Who would like to go first?"

Kenshin raised his hand first before the other two.

Naruto formed a single hand sign and a bunch of clones appeared in large puffs of smoke.

Kenshin stepped forward.

"Now then," Naruto said, "Here's how it works you three. You fight normally until I say so. When I say morph you do so. When I say change…you change. When I say Finish you use your strongest technique. Understood?"

"Hai sensei!" the three said in unison.

"Ready? Hajime!"

Kenshin dodged to the right to avoid a clone's punch. He then stated diverting attacks. A clone tried to punch him in the face. He ducked backward and caught it before swinging around to the side and back flipping to avoid another kick. He continued dodging until one clone shot him in the jaw. Almost as soon as contact was made his entire strategy changed. he started swinging wild punches and kicks left and right.

Naruto grinned at the sight of his student fighting and yelled, "Morph!"

Kenshin knocked back a clone and pulled out two drives from his belt. one was black with a J and the other was green with a C.

He pressed a button on them and voices said, **"Cyclone. Joker."**

The buckle on his belt turned into a big red object with two outlets in it. He plugged the drives in and the voice yelled, **"Cyclone/Joker!"**

There was a flash as armor covered the man. He had half green and half black armor with red eyes and the green one had a white scarf on it. The armored man then struck a pose with his arm extended and said in what sounded like two voices, "The twin dynamo! Kamen rider Double!"

Haku and Zabuza stared at the man's armored form.

"Sugoi," Haku said with awe in her voice.

The green and black armored man then started unleashing a fury of blows that knocked the clones off their feet. The armored man swung his green arm that unleashed a small blast of wind that shredded a clone. He did the same thing with a few powerful kicks. The black side unleashed a few regular punches that were still devastating.

"Change!" Naruto yelled.

Double pulled out another drive that was red. He pressed a button and a voice said, **"Heat."**

Double removed the Cyclone drive and replaced it with a Heat drive. There was a flash and the green half of his suit turned red and the computer voice said, **"Heat/Joker!"**

The man then performed the same dance only instead of wind forming with his attacks his fists from bglasts of fire that burned the clones he struck. After a few minutes of the dance Naruto yelled, "Finish!"

Double hit buttons on the belt and the voices said, **"Maximum Drive!"**

Double crouched and said, "Time…to count up your crimes! **Joker Grenade!**"

The red and black rider somersaulted in the air. As he descended he came down and split in two. The joker and heat halves formed fire hooks on their hands and slammed into the clone destroying it in a burst of flames. The halves rejoined and then he reverted back to his normal state. When he opened his eyes instead of the normal brown they were green before changing back to brown.

Naruto grinned as he saw Ryu back up and join his teammates.

Naruto surveyed his group and said, "Tenchi your up."

Tenchi stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. Tenchi whipped out his different sticks and connected them together to form a pair of tonfa.

"Hajime!"

Tenchi launched himself at the clones. The young one dodged each attack with surprisingly fluid motions before counterattacking and slamming his right tonfa into a clone's face hard enough to dispel it. He blocked a strike from behind before swinging out a kick to the stomach that knocked the wind out of the clone and then slammed a crushing blow into the clone's head making it dispel.

Naruto called out, "Morph!"

Ryu ripped out a pass from his belt. The buckle flashed white as he passed the card in front of it.

"Henshin," he said.

The man was soon covered in black and silver armor. What was strange was that the helmet had black eyes and had what looked like a train track down the middle. He also had similar parts on his arms and legs. His belt buckle now had white orb in it a red, blue, yellow, and purple button.

The armored boy then yelled out, "Rider of the tracks of time! Kamen Rider Den-O!"

The now armored man unleashed a vicious volley of punches and kicks. Each blow had a slight crack to it meaning a bone had to be broken.

"Change."

Tenshi pressed a red button on his buckle. Music played and he passed a pass in front of his belt.

"**Sword Form!"**

A few rainbow colored pieces flew from the belt. red pieces of armor attached to his chest and shoulders and formed armor. From the back of his head a train car that looked like a a peach split in half ran down his head and stopped before flashing red.

The red armored man tore out his sticks and then pushed them together and in a flash formed a red blade.

The armored man said in a different voice said, "I…return again!"

The clones drew their swords and charged at him. The pair fought together. The clangs of metal met again and again. The man dodged to the right narrowly avoiding the silver blades. The man then jumped over another swing and swung his own sword destroying the clone. It went on like this for a few minutes.

"Finish!"

The armored man ran the pass in front of his buckle again.

"**Full charge!"**

A red glow went from the belt to the sword. He held it up and said, **"Finishing Attack: Part 1!"**

The armored man swung his sword and destroyed the last clone he fought with a small explosion. The armored man smirked under his helmet before there was a red flash and Tenchi was back completely unarmored.

He smirked to himself and said, "Cake."

He stopped smirking when he was hit in the head with a rock. He winced as he followed the trajectory of the rock and found his sensei throwing a small one up and down in his hand.

"Don't get cocky Tenchi," Naruto said, "The last thing we need is for you to grow a fat head. The last thing anyone need is someone like you getting all arrogant."

The fangire half breed turned to his last child and said, "You're up Tenchi."

The young one stepped forward before cracking his knuckles. The last group of Naruto clones faces Tenchi and got ready to fight.

"Hajime!"

Tenchi shot at the clones with a look of determination on his face. The boy dodged a right shot toe the head and countered with a vicious uppercut and a round house kick to the ribs. As the clone dispelled another one came up from out of nowhere and took a swing with its sword. The blonde dodged the swipe and responded with a rising kick to the jaw that resulted in a loud crack as bones were broken.

"Morph!"

The blonde placed his hand on the coin dispenser and ejected a red, yellow, and green coin. He slid the red coin in the first slot, yellow in the second, and green in the third. The buckle turned to where it was slanted and a noise started coming from it. Ten chi then pulled the circular device from his belt and slid it down the buckle with a flash of colors.

"Henshin!"

A mechanical voice said, **"Hawk! Tiger! Hopper!"**

Red, yellow, and green circle flashed before him before they converged on his body. The blonde now wore a tri colored armor. The helmet was black with a red design that resemble wings with large green eyes in the helmet. The midsection was yellow and black. With yellow lined shoulder pads with yellow gauntlets that had three blades on it and yellow gloves. Beneath that was black and green with at desgin that reseble insect legs going down the pants and pure green shoes. On his chest was what resembled a humongous medallion. It was all black except for the designs in it with a gold rim. The top design resembled the head of a hawk and the tips of it's wings. The middle had the yellow design of a tiger's face. The bottom part had a green design of a grass hopper.

The computerized voice said, **"Armor Combo!"**

The armored man struck a pose and said, "Higher than the infinity! Kamen Rider OOO!"

The final clones charged at the rider who responded by throwing out a quick kick to the face that made a clone dispel. The man then continued to unleash a brutalized punching combo that made the man burst into smoke.

The three blades on OOO's arms shot out forming a pair of nasty looking gauntlets. The man unleashed a fury of swipes that ore through the clones like hot butter after a short slaughter of the clones Naruto decided that he wanted to see another version of his student.

"Change!"

OOO pulled out two yellow coins. He pulled out the red and green coin and placed the yellow ones in their place. He pulled out the round scanner and ran it over the buckle.

The voice said, **"Lion! Tiger! Cheetah!"**

The there were three flashes and OO had completely yellow armor. The head was black with a yellow design like a main and blue eyes. The chest was the same as before but the legs were yellow now and slightly armored.

The voice rang out, **"Scorching Combo!"**

The newly formed OOO clapped his hands together and made a "Bring it on" motion. The remaining clones charged. OOO shot a large blast of bright infrared light from it's mask incinerating a few of the clones. The clones that survived tried to blind side him, but they were cut down to size when he activated the gauntlets and started cutting them down started to gain stained glass markings and clapped their hands together sending shards of super charged glass at the rider.

To their shock of the onlookers the man vanished in a blur of speed. Soon the sound of multiple impacts were heard as the clones dispelled via a flurry of super fast kicks launched by OOO.

Naruto had a smirk as he watched the fight and finally yelled, "Finish!"

OOO took the scanner off his belt and ran it over his buckle. The voice yelled, **"Scanning Charge!"**

OOO flashed yellow and three yellow circles appeared in front of him. He crouched low and had his gauntlets at the ready.

"**Gush Cross!"**

OOO charged through the rings using the speed of his legs. He glowed brighter with each circle he passed through. When he reached the final few clones the image of a lions head in yellow energy flashed and the sound of a lions roar echoed through the air. He then swung his arms the blades forming thee X shaped slashes that blew up that destroyed the clones around him.

In a flash he was gone and Tenchi was in his place.

Naruto smirked and said, "I'm glad to see that you guys are progressing with under pressure transformations. I just have one issue…will you stop it with the whole pose and calling out your kamen rider names while fighting?"Tenchi rolled his eyes and said, "We've been over this before sensei. The poses and the ridiculous introductions confuse and stun our opponents giving us a chance to attack them quickly and effectively."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Before I left Konoha I met some guy did that too, and he was regarded as a complete and total nutcase from what I remember."

The three looked at each other and Naruto siad, "Okay boys. You've put in enough training and I have to get ready for a date later so you guys can go home now."

The three then said their goodbyes and started for home.

Naruto turned to Haku and Zabuza and said, "So what do you think of my students?"Zabuza said, "I have to admit your students are very impressive. I have to ask something though. That Kenshin kid. When he changed back from that, uh, Double form, did his eyes change color?"Naruto smiled and said, "So you noticed that? Well you see Kenshin has a split personality. We've dubbed his other side Tetsuro. You see Kenshin is a pacifist by nature. He tries to solve things peacefully. His other side, Kenshin, is a vicious fighter. I trust both of you noticed when his battle strategy changed?"

The two nodded.

"That's because Tetsuro only comes out when Kenshin is angry or under a lot of stress and it's signified by his eyes turning green and his voice changes slightly. While in Double form Kenshin controls one side of the body while Tetsuro controls the other."

The pair looked at one another and said, "Cool."

With that the three went back to Naruto's manor. Naruto had a smirk on his face knowing that the future was going to be exciting.

**Cut! Okay Naruto has students who are also kamen riders. Now then about Kenshin/Tetsuro I couldn't think of something that involved two people since that would have been annoying since one fainted while one other was unconscious so iw ent with a split personality. I also based the kenshin/Tetsuro relationship on Hawk and Dove from DC Comics. You know the brothers who are polar opposites? Okay see what happens next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 3: do we have to go?

"Do we really have to go sensei?" Ryu asked in a whiny voice.

"For the last time yes," Naruto groaned,

The reason his students were so upset was because of the Chuunin exams. Normally they would have been excited about the whole thing, but there was one issue that none of them had seen coming. The exams were in Konoha…the very village that Naruto hated. Well he didn't hate them. He was mad at them for what they did to him, and he had some dislike for the team.

"Sensei," Kenshin said, "Are you sure you don't want us to wait until next year to take the test? The last thing we need is to have to deal with some arrogant pain in the neck."Naruto sighed before saying, "You'll always run into somebody arrogant no matter what country you run to Kenshin. Besides this gives us a chance to show how strong Kiri has come since the bloodline purge."

The three stuents were still not happy about going to the village, but they shook it off and decided to go with their sensei.

'_If things do go badly though I have Doran waiting nearby in case of an emergency,' _Naruto thought.

At nightfall Naruto and his group were setting up camp. They were currently eating dinner when Naruto spoke up.

"Okay boys," Naruto said, "Now doubt there will be a lot of hostility when we get to Konoha since these guys really know how to hold a grudge. So I want to lay some ground rules. 1. If the council tries to call you in for anything say no. they have no power over us. 2. If you find yourselves in the most dire of situations use your armor. Only use it if the situation calls for that and that alone."

The three nodded.

After a good night sleep the four made their way to Konoha. As they approached the gate they found two chuunin fast asleep.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled making the pair snap up.

"Who? What? When? Where?" they both yelled in unison.

The pair then realized that there were people in front of them and the one on the left said, "Welcome to Konoha name and reason for being here."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the two and said, "Naruto Uzuamki and co. here for the chuunin exams."

Naruto handed his papers to the guard on the right and he read them over. The man looked at the papers for a few seconds and then nodded. He took out a stamp and stamped a seal on the paper.

"Now then," Naruto said, "the first order of business is to go visit some old friends of mine. To Ichiruka's!"

A few minutes later Naruto entered the ramen shack.

"Welcome to Ichiruka's," the old owner said, "What can I-"

The old man immediately froze. Upon seeing the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks he immediately recognized him.

"Hey Ayame!" he yelled, "Our number one customer is back!"

There was a crash as the sound of a pan dropped and the sound of footsteps sounded as a girl with brown hair and a chef outfit burst from the kitchen. The woman looked around frantically before her eyes laid on Naruto.

Almost immediately she jumped over the counter and started hugging the boy to death.

"Naru-chan!" she cried, "I missed you! When you didn't come back for ramen that night I was worried! What happened? Where did you go?"

Naruto was slowly turning blue and said, "Ayame-nee-chan though I like attention…I like breathing more."

Ayame then realized that she was currently suffocating the boy and let go.

"Sorry Naruto," she said with a smile, "I really did think you were dead."

Naruto breathed deeply a few times and said, "I'm all right. Now then I believe an explanation and introductions are in order."

After ordering food Naruto explained why he had been missing. Teuchi and Ayame were surprised to hear that Naruto was a jonin sensei to students who were his age. They were also shocked that he was the descendant of an ancient king.

As they group finished their meal a group of ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the leader said, "You are summoned by the council."

The ANBU vanished.

Naruto and his team got up and left. The four checked into their hotel and the ANBU appeared again.

"You aren't coming to the council are you?" the ANBU asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm in league with another village. The council doesn't have any power over. Before you go is I the civilian council trying to get me or the Shinobi."

The ANBU hung his head and said, "It is the former."Naruto said, "Tell the Shinobi council that I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Then you can tell the civilain council to go drop dead."

The ANBU nodded and vanished again.

A few seconds later a voice yelled, "OUTRAGEOUS!"

Naruto and his team made it to their room and an entirely different ANBU appeared before them.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the ANBU said, "The Hokage has requested you and your teams presence at a council meeting."

Naruto nodded and said, "Come on you guys. We got to get going."

**Later in the council chambers…**

Naruto entered and as soon as he did he, and his students, were hit by a multitude of glares. Most of which were from the civilian council thinking that they could bend the demon to their will with a display of obvious and terrible power. Seriously what are these people smoking?

"Good to see you Hokage-sama," Naruto said with a polite bow.

"Enough of this idle chatter," Koharu said, "What are you doing here boy?"

Naruto turned to the man and said, "I believe that the Chuunin exams are tomorrow are they not? I have brought my team with me to put them in the exams."

Sarutobi looked at the boy and said, "You are a jonin?"Naruto nodded and said, "Amazing what training during a time of war will do to somebody. Now is there a real reason I'm here or did you just bring me here so that the civilians in here would stop whining?"

A fat civilian yelled, "You dare speak to us like that?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Yes I dare speak to you like that!"

The civilians growled while the other council members grinned.

"I say we kill the boy so we can rid the world of its taint," said another fat man.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "What makes you think you can kill me?"The councilman answered by shooting up from his chair and ripping out a knife. Naruto simply caught the attack and growled, "You know if I wasn't in such a good mood right now I'd rip you open. Besides the last thing Kiri needs is another war so close to the last one. However I will make an example out of you. **Fangire Art: Life Drain."**

Stained glass marking formed on Naruto. The councilman shined for a few seconds before he was replaced with a glass statue in his exact likeness. Naruto then pushed the statue to the ground making it shatter like glass.

"ANBU!" yelled a man who was covered in bandages.

A group of ANBU appeared around the four Kiri ninja.

"Danzo!" the hokage yelled, "Call them off. He was right to do so. If Naruto can do that with only a fraction of his strength…what can he do at full power? He's right if we do this now it will start an international incident that we really don't need to go through at the moment."

The council members saw the reason in the old man's words and relented, but the council members still glared at the man and his team.

"Now is that all?" Naruto asked.

The hokage nodded and said, "You are free to go Naruto."

With that Naruto and his team left the council chambers.

"You were right," Tenchi said after a few minutes, "Most of the council here are complete pains in the neck."

Naruto looked at his student and said, "Told you so."

**The following afternoon…**

Tenchi, Ryu, and Kenshin stood outside of a tower where the exams were going to be held.

"You guys ready?" Kenshin asked.

The pair nodded.

"Let's go," the three then entered the tower. They went up a few stairs where they found two genin keeping all the others from entering the exam room.

Before Tenchi and Kenshin could enter the fray Ryu stopped them.

"Guys I don't think that we're on the right floor," he whispered, "We only went up one flight of stairs and that door says that we're on the third floor."

The two realized that he was right.

"This is a test designed to stop some of the competition," Kenshin whispered, Now all we have to do is-"

He was cut off when a kid with a duck butt shaped hairdo said, "Drop the pathetic genjutsu already."Tenchi deadpanned, "Let me guess not do that?"Kenshin glared at the Uchiha his eyes flashed green meaning Tetsuro had taken over.

The boy stormed over to the Uchiha and smacke dhim over the back of th ehead knocking him to the ground.

"Way to gu idito!" he roared, "You just made things a lot harder for everyone. You might as well put a sign around your neck that says, "I am the worlds most arrogant moron"!"

Everyone laughed at what the guy was saying. Sasuke rose up and growled, "Who do you think you are."Tetsuro crossed his arms and said, "I only give my name to people I respect, and you my friend have not earned it."

Tetsuro stormed away from the Uchiha who was glaring angrily at the boy's back.

Tenchi and Ryu passed the boy and went upstairs.

As soon as they entered the real exam room they found themselves the source of a lot of glares. The trio simply glared back releasing some killing intent. The younger less experience genin let out stifled gasps at the feeling of the killing intent.

After that the Kiri team went off to the side to wait for the exam to start.

A few minutes after there arrival a team of a Hyuuga boy with long hair, a girl with her hair in buns, and a boy in a green jumpsuit entered the room. They were soon followed by Sasuke and his team. Sasuke was looking very beat up while Sai looked a little amused. Sakura was trying to tend to the Uchiha's wounds.

Tetsuro, who was still in control over Kenshin's body, walked up to the green clad boy and asked, "Did you do that to lord duck butt over there?"The boy simply nodded.

Tetsuro smirked and said, "Glad to see lord arrogant over there got his but handed to him."

The boy nodded and said, "Thank you. My name is Rock Lee. These are my teammates Neji and Ten-Ten."Tetsuro nodded and said, "Pleasure to meet you. These are my teammates Tenchi, and Ryu."Ryu took Ten-Ten's hand and said, "Pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself."

He kissed the back of her hand tenderly making the weapon mistress blush bright red.

"Hey Kiri punks!" a brash voice yelled.

The three turned to see a boy in a coat with a black fur on the hood, and red fang shaped tattoos on his face, a girl with a big coat and white eyes, and a boy with shades and a coat that had a collar so high that it was covering most of his face.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Tenchi said.

"Yeah," the boy said, "I want to warn you now. You better not get in my way. I'm top dog around here so-"

The boy was cut off from his rant when a boy in the coat smacked him over the head.

"Such stupidity," the boy muttered before saying, "You'll have to forgive my friend Kiba. He is very brash at times."Tetsuro rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry just beat him with a stick every time he does this and you'll be fine."Shino cocked his head to the side and said, "That…seems like a good idea. My name is Shino by the way, this is Hinata. You've already met Kiba."

Kiba got back up and rubbed the back of his head and glared at Shino who returned the glare with an cold, blank stare.

Before the conversation could continue there was a huge plume of smoke. When it cleared it showed a man in a black trench coat and a bandana that completely covered the man's head.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP!"

Tetsuro faced the man and yelled, "SHUT UP MAGGOT! WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION OVER HERE!"

The man was quite for a second before smirking and said, "You got guts to talk to me like that kid. Anyway my name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor so get inside and take your seats."

The Chuunin exams have begun.

**Cut! Sorry for the short chapter guys I just wanted to get into the exams already. By the way my I've introduced the team to the Konha ninja and we got a glimpse of Tetsuro. Stupid split personality. Anyway the next chapter will be a run down of how the exams go up until the preliminaries. Will Naruto's team be able to hide their Kamen ride abilities or will they show them a little portion? Find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the forest of rainbows and fluffy bunnies…no wait…the forest the death.

The first exam happened to go by quickly. Since the questions were pretty much some simple stuff that the most basic Shinobi would know the test was a breeze for the Kiri team. While waiting for the test to end the Kiri ninja noticed that a lot of the genin were using their various skills to cheat.

After an hour had gone by Ibiki called for their attention.

"Okay kiddies," Ibiki said, "Now there is a little bit of a twist with the next part of the test. The final question gives you an option. You can choose to answer it or not. If you answer it and get it wrong you won't be allowed to take the exams in this village again. If you don't answer it you can try again in a few months."

A few of the teams looked nervous at that. A few of the teams withdrew and left.

"Okay to the rest of the teams staying," Ibiki said, "You pass."

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"What do you mean we pass?' a random genin asked, "What about the final question?"Ibiki smirked and said, "There was no final question. The test was to see how well you were able to gather information while under pressure. Now then give the next proctor a few minutes and-"

There was a crash as a large black something burst through the window and went in different directions revealing a banner that read, "Welcome passers of the first exam!"

A woman in a brown trench coat over a mesh fishnet shirt and a short skirt with purple hair done up in a pineapple like hair style.

"All right you maggots," the woman said, "My name is Anko Mitarashi the proctor for the second exam."

Anko looked around the room and said, "Hey Ibiki there are so many of these brats left. Are you loosing your touch?"

Ibiki grinned and said, "I think we have some special fighters this year Anko."

The purple haired woman shrugged and said, "Okay then…all right you runts follow me to the next part of the exam."

The students rose up and followed the oddly dressed woman.

When they arrived at the next exam place they were shocked to find a large forest that looked more like a jungle. It was fenced off and had signs that read "Danger" and "Do Not Enter".

"Welcome to training ground 44," Anko said, "or as we call it the forest of death."Ryu rubbed his chin and said, "I wonder why they call it the forest of death?"Kenshin answered, "It probably sounds better then the forest of rainbows and fluffy bunnies."

Anko heard the boys and decided to mess with them. She vanished in an instant and cut across their cheeks with a kunai. She licked the blood and said, "Yummy. Not bad for a pair of runts."

The next thing she knew she had a kunai going to the jugular veins on both sides of her neck and a third going for the back of her neck.

"We may be genin," Tenchi said," but that doesn't mean we are weak."

Anko smirked at the guts these kids had.

Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of the genin again.

"Now then," Anko said continuing her speech, "The objective of this exam is to find a scroll that belongs to an enemy team. If you have a heaven scroll you need to acquire an earth scroll, and if you have an earth scroll…oh you get the point. After getting the scrolls you will go to the tower in the middle of the forest. You have a time limit of five days. Now got with your team and get a scroll. After that you'll got to a designated gate. Understood? Now go."

The teams went through the shack where they were given their scroll. The shack itself was covered so that that the other teams wouldn't know what team had which scroll.

When Kenshin, Tenchi, and Ryu came out of the shack Team 7 eyed the team suspiciously.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, "You remember that armored ninja from the wave mission?"

Sasuke scowled. He remembered being shown up by a jonin that was his age that kept power from him and took away Zabuza from being a potential teacher to make him stronger.

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted.

"Do you think that they might his students?" Sakura asked, "I mean a jonin like that is more than likely going to try and pass on his teachings to others."

Sai looked like he was considering the girl's words.

"The pink haired man does have a point," Sai said.

Sakura glared at the black haired boy and was about to say something when her "beloved" spoke up.

"They might," Sasuke said, "I suggest we find them in the forest and get the information about that armor the man used out of them."

His teammates agreed with him though Sai was a little reluctant. If they were that man's students then more than likely they were going to be outmatched. Oh well, it would be nice to see the pathetically endowed emo and the pink haired man get their butts handed to them. While no one was looked Sai sent a small ink butterfly to the Kiri team that landed and mixed with the bottom of Ryu's sandal.

A few minutes after all the teams had gotten their scrolls and arrived at the gates Anko shouted, "All right you maggots! The second exam has started now!"

The gates flew open and the genin teams launched themselves into the forest/jungle.

Ryu, Kenshin, and Tenchi stopped after running a bit and looked at each other.

"Okay we need a plan," Tenchi said, "Does anybody have any ideas."

Ryu thought for a second and said, "We could try ambushing a team under the cover of night here. We'd be able to take hostages and use them to our advantage."Tenchi thought about it and said, "That could work. However, you know the ninja world I cut throat. For all we know the teammate might not care about his teammates if it means getting what he/she wants."

Ryu snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"We could use the forest to our advantage," Kenshin suggested, "There are plenty of places to take cover. We could ambush and take out the team, or we could use the animals of the forest to our advantage."

The others mused over this plan.

"Nice plan," a confident voice said, "I can't wait to see how it turns out."

The three Kiri nin turned to see three Iwa nin two guys one Kunoichi.

"We would like to get at the son of our most hated enemy," the girl said, "but killing his students is the next best thing."

The three jumped down.

"Don't think that killing us is going to be easy," Kenshin said.

Tenchi cracked his knuckles while Ryu ripped out his sticks and formed a Bo staff. Kenshin got into a fighting stance as the six ninja squared off.

In the distance team 7 just arrived to watch the three start fighting.

Kenshin fought the first male who was large and bulky. As his size indicated he was strong, but was also very slow. Kenshin ducked under the powerful punches he threw before slamming a round house kick to his stomach making him double over. Kenshin then knocked his opponent down with a palm strike to the chin followed by an ax kick to the forehead.

Ryu twirled his staff knocking away the kunai and shuriken the girl had thrown at him. After she stopped throwing them she charged. Ryu smirked before taking a strange fighting stance. The boy unleashed a quick strike to her stomach knocking her back a little bit. Ryu then spun and kicked her in the chest making her roll backwards before getting up.

She glared at the genin.

"What style is that supposed to be?" she asked.

"Xiaolin," the staff user said.

The woman charged again. Ryu grinned.

"**Fisherman's Paddle."**

He spun the staff like an oar causing it to impact the girls shoulder. Unfortunately for her the staff was metal, so more than likely it broke something.

"**Shoot the moon."**

Ryu placed the staff in his hands behind him aiming at the Kunoichi before the staff was sent flying. The end nailed her in one of her ribs no doubt breaking it.

The staff rebounded and Ryu caught it.

He looked at her and growled, **"Fix the body."**

The girl raised an eyebrow and asked, "Fix what?"

Ryu came at her and said, **"Head."**

A blow to the head came next disorienting her.

"**Toe."**

The staff hit the girl toe making her cry out.

"**Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right."**

The Kiri nin switched from attacking each foot making the woman a back up right where he wanted her.

"**Chin!"**

The final blow came as the end of the staff slammed into the woman's chin knocking her off her feet and head fist into a branch.

The girl came down and fell to the ground clutching her head in pain.

Kenshin was currently in a grappling match with his opponent.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me runt," the Iwa nin said cockily.

"Oh you want me to get serious?" Kenshin asked, "Okay."

The next thing the Iwa nin a blade popped out of Kenshin's sandal and stabbed his leg. He was then lifted up and thrown into a tree. Kenshin's eyes turned green before he charged toward the down ninja and started beating him into the tree.

When he backed up the ninja fell to the ground in agony.

"Give up," Tetsuro said assuming control of Kenshin's body, "You're beaten."

The ninja looked up at him and said, "We're not done yet."

The ninja slowly rose from the ground before taking out a pill and popping it in his mouth. The other two did the same. The trio did nothing after a few seconds before they started having random spasms before their muscles bulged and they roared in fury.

"The **Berserker no Jutsu**," Sai said with a shocked look on his normally blank face from Team 7's hiding spot.

"The what?" Sakura whispered.

"It is a forbidden jutsu that allows someone to fight for extended periods of time, allowing them to take an incredible amount of damage such as losing a limb, or an incredible amount of blood loss. The problem is once the jutsu is canceled they take finally succumb to their wounds."

The rest of team 7 looked shocked and watched on.

The three Iwa nin roared as they charged at their enemies. The three Kiri ninja got the heck out of the way to avoid getting crushed like bugs.

The three Kiri nin looked at each other and, since they knew they were dealing with a forbidden jutsu, decided to use their armor.

Ryu activated his belt as did the others gaining confused looks from the berserker nin. The good thing about the jutsu is that intelligence is reduced. The Kiri nin also knew about the time limit for the jutsu and knew this would help kill some time.

Ryu pressed the yellow button on his belt which caused music to play. He ran his pass across the belt, and the computerized voice said, **"Ax Form."**

The ninja shined gold for a few seconds before he was covered in silver and black armor with a gold chest and shoulder pads. On the track on his head came down what looked like a gold version of the visor on a knight's helmet with a silver blade coming up through it. This was Kintoros Den-O's ax form

The rider gook the sticks off his belt and connected them. From the top part an ax blade grew.

"My strength has made you cry," the knight said before brandishing his ax saying, "Wipe your tears with this!"

The Iwa Kunoichi he was fighting charged at him only to be bludgeoned by the ax and sent flying away into a tree. Kintoros ran after his opponent.

The first berserker nin charged at Kenshin. Kenshin grinned before his buckle appeared on his waste. He took out the drives and pressed the buttons.

"**Cyclone. Joker."**

He jumped and flipped over the berserk nin and slid them into the slots.

"**Cyclone/Joker!"**

In flashes of black and green Kamen Rider Double appeared behind his still insane and confused enemy. Double sent a powerful wind powered kick that knocked the Iwa nin to the ground. He was then grabbed by the ankle and thrown hard into a tree in another direction. Double ran after his quarry.

The final berserker ran at Tenchi. Tenchi ripped out a red, yellow, and green coin. He slid them in the three slots and rolled to the side to avoid the charge before taking the scanner off his belt. music played and he ran the scanner over his buckle.

"**Hawk! Tiger! Hopper! Fighter Combo!"**

In flashes of red, yellow, and green Kamen Rider OOO stood before his opponent. The berserker charged at OOO. The rider simply dodged the sloppy punches before the green coin in his belt and on his chest flashed before he delivered a powerful kick to the nin's midsection. The nin stumbled back before OO formed gauntlets on his hands. He charged in swinging. Sparks flew from his opponent's midsections. When the berserker was damaged enough OOO backed off and ran the scanner over his belt.

"**Scanning Charge!"**

OOO jumped up in the air and a red, yellow, and green circle formed at an angle in front of the berserker.

"**Rider Kick!"**

OOO flew down through the rings and slammed his foot into the berserker's chest. There was a huge explosion as a result of the attack. In the remains of the nin there was an earth scroll.

A loud crashing came through the air and the female berserker crashed through a tree. Kintoros stepped through the wreckage before placing the pass in front of his belt.

"**Full Charge."**

His ax glowed as he threw it up into the air. He jumped up and grabbed before coming down with a gold glow and slammed the ax down on the female berserker's head splitting her in half before she exploded from the burst of energy.

Kintoros raised his head and said, **"Dynamic Chop."**

A few more crashes sounded and the final berserker was thrown through the trees. Double ran through the trees and delivered a wind powered side kick to the berserker's stomach bowling him over. Double grabbed a drive and hit a button.

"**Maximum Drive!"**

A miniature controlled tornado lifted Double off the ground as he said, "Time to count up your crimes."

He then went flying at the berserker and split in half with both halves doing a drop kick.

"**Joker Extreme!"**

The two halves met and the berserker was destroyed by the powerful attack. In flashes of color the Kiri team was back to normal.

Ryu picked up a scroll and made a silent motion to his teammates before they vanished in swirls of water.

From their hiding places team 7 looked on in shock.

"So that is the power of those Kiri nin," Sasuke said, "I bet without their armor their weak."Sakura spurred on by her love's words said, "Yeah. They won't have a chance to use that armor in the third exam. When that happens we can beat them and we can get you all that power Sasuke-kun."

Sai just stayed silent. Apparently the other two hadn't been paying attention during the fight. Sai knew that those Kiri nin would be just as strong without their armor. He guessed they only used it if the situation was dire. They didn't rely on their armor like Sasuke did his Sharingan.

Just as the team was about to leave a voice said, "Finally alone."

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto was asleep in an easy chair in his castle/mansion when he felt something shift. Dark energy was appearing in spades. Thinking quickly he transformed into Kiva and went into another room. He grabbed his bike and sped off…toward the forest of death.

**Back in the forest of death…**

Sasuke was panting in exertion as he clutched his shoulder. He had just been bitten by some crazy Kusa Kunoichi.

He and his team were currently on the ground floor of the forest and were standing in fear and obvious exhaustion.

"Too bad you couldn't entertain me more Sasuke-kun," the nin said,

"Then why don't you try me on for size freak?"

The Kunoichi turned just in time to the front wheel of a motorcycle to the face. The woman was sent flying into a tree and crashed into it.

Kiva turned to the shocked genin and said, "Get out of here."

They quickly did as the armored man said. Knowing how powerful he was they didn't want to be on his bad side.

The Kusa Kunoichi rose out of the crater she had formed when she crashed and glared at the armored man.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Call me Kiva," the man said, "You are no Kunoichi…let along a genin."

The Kunoichi grinned before she reached up to her face. To Kiva's disgust she actually peeled it off revealing a man's pale face with yellow eyes and purple marks under his eyes.

"I am Orochimaru," the man said, "The snake sannin."

Orochimaru charged at the Kamen rider with the intent to crush him. Kiva stepped to the side and avoided the punch. Orochimaru got hit in the stomach with a powerful knee strike. The snake sannin doubled over and was sent away by a back hand to the face.

Orochimaru rubbed his jaw and said, "You're more powerful than you look my friend. Let's see what skills you have beyond your own fists."

Orochimaru's jaw opened up and a sword slid out from his mouth.

"Oh that is just gross," Kiva said as his face wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the man barfing up a sword."

Orochimaru charged with the intent of gutting Kiva. The sword met and clanged against Kiva's armor. Kiva could feel the sting of the blade even with his armor on. He dodged a few of the strikes before one nasty one caught him in the shoulder. Kiva was knocked to the ground by a sudden head butt by Orochimaru followed by a punch.

Kiva rolled on the ground clutching his shoulder and chest. Orochimaru ran at the downed warrior in an attempt to kill him.

Kivat suddenly flew of Kiva's belt shocking the snake sannin. The snake then learned an important lesson. The little bat was much stronger than he looked. The little bat started swooping in randomly and started digging his claws into Orochimaru's skin. The man cried out in pain as he was struck over and over and over again.

While this was going on Kiva rose up and pulled the blue wolf head shaped whistle from his belt.

"Kivat!" he yelled.

The small bat flew back over to Kiva before landing taking the whistle in his mouth and hanging upside down on the perch at the top of the buckle. The little bat flew the whistle.

"**Garulu Saber!"**

**At castle Doran…**

Riki and Jiro were playing a game of chess while Ramon was sitting by watching. Suddenly music played through the castle.

Jiro grinned and said, "I'm up."

He got up, kneeled down, and dragged his nails across the ground. Dark blue sparks flew up from his hands and in his place was a dark blue werewolf with a gold horn. He flashed and transformed into a statuette that resembled a blue wolf head with a crescent moon coming out of the back of his head.

Doran's head appeared out of the front of an old shack and fired an orange sphere that had the statuette in it.

Back in the fight Orochimaru rose up to see a comet of some kind heading right toward him and Kiva. Kiva threw out his left arm and caught it. Chains wrapped around his arm. His entire arm turned cobalt blue and the bracelet on his wrist turned gold. Chains wrapped around his chest and shattered revealing them to be blue as well. The yellow visor turned blue as well. Finally the mouth of the wolf statuette opened and the crescent moon turned upwards and turned into a blade.

Kiva let out an animalistic growl before throwing his head back and letting out a loud howl.

Orochimaru was disturbed by this transformation, but charged nonetheless. The two swords met with a loud clang. The two swords clashed again and again. The sound of singing steel echoed throughout the area. Finally the two clashed and met with a loud clang and glared at each other. Both of the fighters glared at each other.

"I'm getting tired of playing around," Orochimaru said, "Any last words."

Kiva seemed to think for a second and growled out, **"Howling Shock."**

Suddenly the wolf head on the sword let out a howl that knocked the snake sannin off his feet and a shockwave that followed knocked the snake man off his feet and sent him crashing into a tree.

Seeing his opponent down Kiva placed the placed the blade parallel to Kivat's mouth.

"**Garulu Bite!"**

Blue energy covered the sword. Kiva growled as day suddenly turned to night and a full moon appeared in the sky. The mask that covered Kiva's mouth withdrew and Kiva put it in his teeth. The savage man growled before he started at the now rising Orochimaru. The snake sannin looked up just in time to see Kiva jump up in the air. The man spun in the air and brought the blade downwards in his teeth.

The blade cut through Orochimaru's flesh. The image of a blue wolf with a gold horn appeared and there was a huge explosion. In the place of Orochimaru was a small crater. Kiva flashed blue for a second before reverting back to normal.

Kiva glared at the crater before turning around and walking away.

"That was a pretty good fight," Kivat said from his perch, "Next time you should use that."

Kiva chuckled as he got on his bike and said, "I think I might have to. Something tells me that the little snake isn't going to die that easily."

As Kiva drove away small, white, bloody snake slithered out of the crater and glared at where the Kamen rider had driven off before it slithered off into the underbrush.

**Cut! Okay team 7 knows of the Kamen riders that are the Kiri team. Will Sasuke actually try and get the armor. Let's face it he is stupid and the only one with common sense on the team is Sai so yeah. What is the thing that Kivat mentioned? Well you'll just have to find out…won't you? Okay bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Preliminary smack down! The Riders make an appearance.

It had been at least two days after the encounter with Orochimaru. Ryu, Tenchi, and Kenshin had made it easily to the tower since most of the teams were too busy trying to fight for their lives. When they arrived the team that consisted of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were there along with a team of sand ninja.

At the moment all of the teams were standing in the middle of the tower where there was a large screen and a statue that resembled a pair of hands making a hand sign.

Kenshin looked over to his side to see team 7. Sasuke noticed him looked and sent a dark glare at his way. Sakura glance at them, but quickly looked away.

Kenshin mentally groaned as he remembered their less than pleasant meeting.

_Flashback…_

"_You there!" a voice yelled._

_Kenshin and his teammates turned around to see team 7 standing nearby and glaring at them._

"_What?" Tenchi asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I want what's mine," Sasuke growled, "Hand over that armor you used in the forest."_

_The three schooled their features not showing that they were shocked._

_Ryu answered, "Read my lips…no."_

_Sasuke growled and roared, "You will give me that armor! You obviously stole it from the Uchiha clan! Now hand them over or urk!"_

_Sasuke was cut off in his rant as Kenshin wrapped his fingers around his throat his eyes changing color signifying Tetsuro was now in control._

"_You," he growled, "You dare try to claim the ancient weapons of the Hidari, Hino, and Nogami clan? You're lucky that our sensei isn't here otherwise you would be coughing up blood!"_

_He released Sasuke and walked away with his teammates going with him._

_Sasuke was about to go after them when a new voice was heard._

"_What is going on here?" _

_Everyone turned to the voice to see Naruto with Kakashi standing right behind him._

"_Back off punk," Sasuke said, "I'm trying to regain some stolen property."_

_Kakashi glared at his student and stated, "Really? Because it looks more like you're trying to steal secrets from another clan and village. Sasuke wars have been started for less. If you continue this we're bound to start and international incident."_

_Sasuke scoffed and was about to say something when Naruto just got sick of listening to him and chopped him on the back of the neck knocking him out._

_Naruto then walked away from the group and said, "Come on guys. We need to discuss something."_

_The three kiri genin responded, "Yes sensei."_

_Sakura gained a shocked look as the blonde and his students walked away._

"_Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "How come that guy is a sensei? He's barely older than us?"_

_Kakashi looked at his one female student and said, "Sakura age doesn't define strength. I was a jonin at 13 and Itachi Uchiha (Sasuke growled in his sleep) was an ANBU when he was 13. There are people who are young and incredibly powerful."_

_Sakura looked wondering and said, "You were both rookies of the year right? How come Sasuke isn't like them…or you?"_

_Kakashi sighed and answered, "We had the right drive I guess. Sakura Sasuke is on the path to self destruction. If this continues Sasuke may end up doing something very…very bad. Think about it Sakura…is it worth being in love with a man…if he is a criminal?"_

_With that Kakashi left leaving Sakura and Sai to their thoughts._

_End flashback…_

Kenshin was knocked out of his thoughts when Tenchi nudged his shoulder.

"Where were you man?" he whispered.

"Sorry," Kenshin said, "lost in thought."

Tenchi rolled his eyes and said, "We have to compete in preliminary rounds to see who gets into the finals."

At that moment a sicly looking man with a katana stepped into the room.

"May name is Hayate Gekkou," the man said, "I'll be the proctor for the preliminary rounds. If there is anyone willing to back out now say so."

In the back of the room a genin in purple clothes with glasses and silver hair rose his hand.

"I'd like to drop out," the genin said.

"Kabuto Yakushi right?" Hayate said, "Are you sure you want to quit?"

The silver haired genin nodded and said, "Yeah…I've been through this plenty of times already. There's always next year."

The boy walked away from the group.

"Now then," Hayate said, "the names of the two competitors will be displayed on the screen to the left. Those not selected will go to the banister and wait for your turn. During the fight you are not allowed to kil your opponent…unless they try to kill you first. Now lets start the rounds."

The computer went through names before it stopped on two names. One of them was Sasuke Uchiha and some ninja names Yoroi.

When the match began the two genin started off in a taijutsu match. During that time Sasuke learned that Yoroi was able to absorb his chakra through human contact. Sasuke had a little bit of trouble with this at first but managed to defeat his opponent with a powerful move called the Lions Barrage.

The next match a guy from sound named Rock Lee vs. Ryu Nogami.

Lee yelled out in victory and said, "Yosh! I knew that no on would wait to se my flames of youth burn!"

Naruto, who had joined his students, raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked out loud.

Ten-Ten looked at the boy and whispered, "Our sensei is actually much worse. Don't tell him I said that."

Ryu and Lee made it down into the arena.

Lee to his fighting stance and said, "I do not wish there to be bad blood between us. However, I wish to show how much I have come in my training."

Ryu cracked his knuckles before taking a stance and said, "Really? Then shows how bright these "flames of youth" really are!"

As soon as Hayate gave the all clear Lee charged at the boy. The oddly dressed genin jumped in the air.

"**Leaf Hurricane!"**

Ryu caught the offending limb before he spun on his heel.

"**Repulse the Monkey."**

Ryu let go making Lee fly away before he slammed his heel into the ground forming a small crater in the ground.

Lee looked surprised that his move had failed. He was also surprised at the style his opponent.

"Xiaolin," Gai said up in the banister, "I didn't think that style was still in use!"

Ten-Ten looked confused and asked, "Xiaolin?"

Gai nodded and said, "It is an ancient fighting style with moves that are made to mimic an animal's strength like a gorilla's strength or something else. It also allows a person to learn certain moves with a weapon."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Correct. Ryu has been training in this style since he first entered the academy. Let's see how the student of Konoha's Green Beast does against mine."

Lee shook himself as he got back into his stance. He charged again. Ryu dodged the strike and slammed a fist into Lee's stomach making him double over. Ryu then back off and moved into a strnge stance where he held out his arms like a mantis would.

"**Mantis Strike!"**

Lee stumbled forward. He caught himself and spun around just in time to catch a powerful shot to the jaw that knocke dhm off his feet. Lee rose up just in time for Ryu to slam his knee into Lee's face breaking the cartilage of his nose and knocking right out cold.

"Winner: Ryu Nogami."

Team 7 looked shocked. Sasuke whispred to Sakura, "I thought they were supposed to be weak without their armor. He didn't even need it fight that guy."

Sai nodded and said, "If you weren't so blind duck butt you would have seen that they only use their armor if it is a life and death situation."

Sakura normally would have defended her crush, but she was still in shock over the fight.

Ryu's teammates congratulated him on the win.

The computer went through a few more names. They landed on Kenshin Hidari and Kiba Inuzuka.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

'_Apparently the council wants to see the abilities of my students,' _Naruto thought.

The Saindaime was thinking something along the same lines. He had a feeling that the council would try to put the stronger ones in the village against Naruto's team.

Kiba got down in the arena with Kenshin. Kenshin simply looked over at his opponent with an indifferent look.

"Listen man," Kiba said, "I don't know who you think you are acting all high and mighty, but I'm going to take you down a peg."Kenshin looked around and asked, "Did anyone else hear a dog yipping at nothing? I could of sworn I head that."

Everyone chuckled at the joke while Kiba fumed. If the dog user was looking he would have seen his dog, Akamaru, trying to hold back a laugh as well.

"That's it pal!" Kiba yelled getting in his family fighting stance, "You are going down punk!"

As soon as the proctor signaled for the match to start Kiba launched himself at Kenshin. The Kiri ninja simply moved to the side and bashed Kiba over the head. The dog boy stumbled a bit before catching himself. He spun around and tried again. Kenshin ducked this time causing Akamaru, who was attacking him from behind, to miss and bite down on Kiba's nose.

Kiba screamed in pain as Akamaru let got of his nose. Kiba shook himself and snarled.

"You really are the runt of the litter," Kenshin said, "Unless you calm down pal I won't even begin tot take this fight seriously."Kiba snarled and roared, "Shut up! I don't have to take that from some Kiri trash who was probably the son of a whore!"

Kenshin stopped he hung his head his hair covering his eyes.

"Who is that boy's sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's mine," Kurenai answered, "Why?"

Naruto looked at the red eyed woman and answered, "Because you just may end up one team member short after this."

Kenshin rose his head up revealing a pair of green eyes.

"Okay dog breath," Kenshin growled, "You think you're an animal? I'll show you what a real animal is like!"

The Kiri nin's belt buckle took the double form. Tetsuro (currently in control) took out the joker drive and a white drive that looked like it had a dinosaur's head on top.

"**Fang."**

"**Joker."**

Kenshin slid both drives into the belt and the computerized voice said, **"Fang/Joker!"**

Energy covered Tetsuro and armor formed. One half white while the other half was black. Double looked out at Kiba before throwing it's head back and letting out a loud roar that shook the ground. Kiba was sweating from the primal aura the boy was letting out. Akamaru was trembling on the ground before he ran off to hide from this beast.

Double snarled before taking a stance. The Joker arm motioned for him to bring it.

Kiba growled before he charged again intent on taking him down. Double caught the impact before throwing him over his shoulder and then slamming him onto the ground. There wa s adark snarl from Dbouel as he started slamming Kiba into the ground multiple times. Soon there were a bunch of Kiba shaped indentions in the arena floor.

There was a flash and Tetsuro was in it's place the green eyes changing back to normal meaning Kenshin was back in control.

"Winner: Kenshin Hidari."

Kenshin walked up the banister. Everyone was giving him curious looks while Sasuke was giving him a jealous look. Everyone was having their own thoughts.

Sakura: _'What the heck was that? I didn't think he could use different forms. His teammates must be able to do the same thing. He wasn't even taking the fight seriously and Kiba was supposed to be one of the best taijutsu fighters in the class.'_

Sasuke: _'What was that power? I should have that!'_

Gai: _'Their flames of youth are so strong that they are able to form armor! They are even able to change their forms to add to it! Such flames of youth are rare among these days!'_

Everyone else was trying to figure out what the armor was and wondering if the other's could use it as well. Sai was actually making a mental note not toe anger the boy in the future should he be on the receiving end of that form.

Naruto looked at Kenshin and whispered, "You and Tetsuro are getting much better at controlling the fang drive. I have to say I'm impressed. Though I'm still disappointed Tetsuro went against my orders."

Kenshin whispered back, "Sorry sensei. You know that Tetsuro has a short fuse. I'm just glad we were able to finish him off when we did. The fang drive really takes a toll on the body."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

The two were taken out of their thoughts by sound of the screen landing on two names. They were Tenchi Hino and Chouji Akamichi."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but let it slide. He was expecting the Uchiha to have another run.

Tenchi and Chouji got into the arena.

The fight was moderately short as Chouji tried ending the fight quickly by inflating himself and turning into a human boulder. The attack missed, however, and Chouji crashed into the wall. Tenchi simply focused chakra into his arm before punching the oversized target and knocking Chouji out.

"Well…that was short," Asuma, Chouji's sensei, said.

The rest of the matches were pretty straight forward.

Ino and Sakura fought and it turned into a double knock out. The fight made a bunch of the ninja there want to hurl as the fight was only 10% fighting and 90% insults and proclamations of love for the Uchiha. Though Sakura's proclamations were more half hearted.

Dosu, from the sound village, went against some rain ninja and won with his melody arm being his key weapon.

Gaara fought another Ame nin himself and wound up crushing him to death with a lot of sand he had in his gourd. Everyone mad ea mental note not to piss the guy off.

Ten-Ten and Temari fought. Temari won because Ten-Ten's weapons knocked out of the air thanks to Temari's wind powers. She then crashed her down on her fan. Luckily for Ten-Ten she didn't break a vertebrae.

Neji fought Hinata and almost killed her had the jonin not interrupted. Naruto then gave implicit orders to his team that if they were to fight Neji in the finals they would hurt him incredibly.

Shikimaru fought Kin from the sound team and won thanks to his Shadow possession jutsu and knocked her out by making her slam her head into the side of the wall.

Shino fought Zaku from sound. Shino won by plugging up his arms which had these cannons that launch high pressured blasts of air. All in all it was a very messy victory for the young Aburame.

Kankouro wound up in a three way fight with a last Ame nin and the remaining member of Kabuto's team. The fight ended since Kankouro used a puppet that launched poison. Fortunately for the targets the medics got there in tiem to removed the poison.

The finalists were then brought down to the floor. The final matches were as follows.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Tenchi Hino

Gaara Subaku vs. Kenshin Hidari.

Dosu vs. Ryu Nogami

Temari Subaku vs. Shikimaru Nara.

Kankouro Subaku vs. Shino Aburame

"You all have your matches," the Sandaime said, "You all have one month to learn some new tricks for the finals. Understood? Now go."

With that everyone left to go train for the finals.

**Cut! Okay sorry if this was all rushed I was a little pressed for time here. I had some stuff to take care off. I hope the students of Greenbrier Highschool enjoyed their spring break. In my opinion it goes way too fast. Oh well. Isom is out people! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Training days.

Tenchi, Ryu, and Kenshin sat with Naruto at a table while their sensei seemed to be deep in thought.

"Okay boys," Naruto said, "For the finals we are going to have to set a few ground rules. First of all the no armor rule still stands. However, should one of you be pitted against that Gaara character you are to use the armor immediately. There is something not right about that guy."

Naruto's students nodded understanding that. That Gaara kid wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"Now then," Naruto said, "For the next month you three are going to train in not only your rider powers, but in your ninjutsu and taijutsu powers as well. I have a distinct feeling with that Orochimaru guy here something really bad is about to go down."

The three genin nodded in understanding. If an S-rank criminal is somewhere you can bet that something bad is going to happen and soon.

"Now," Naruto said, "Go upstairs and get some rest. We'll start training in the morning and you are going to need all the sleep you can get."

The three genin got up and said thei rgoodnihgts before ging to their beds to slep. Naruto faced Zabuza who had just entered the room.

"Hey Zabuza," Naruto said, "I need a favor."

**The next morning…**

The three genin stood at attention with their sensei standing before them.

"Okay boys," Naruto said, "lets start things off easy. Three laps around the training course. Whoever finishes last has to do three more! Go!"

The three genin looked at their sensei as if he was insane. But they didn't wan to be called out for insubordination so the ran off. After a couple of laps the three genin stood breathing hard and looking at their sensei for their next order.

"Now," Naruto said, "Go to the training posts. Fifty kicks with each leg. Fifty punches with each arm. Whoever finishes last has to do fifty squats. Okay? Begin!"

The three genin walked over to the training posts and started their exercises. Pretty soon each one of them was pouring sweat and had pains in their arms and legs. Even more so in their legs due to all the running that they had to do.

When they were finished punching, kicking, and Kenshin was done doing squats, they sat on the ground tired.

Naruto looked at his genin and said, "Aw…are you tired already? We just finished the warm up."Cue shocked look and a loud cry of "What?"

A few minutes later the genin found themselves doing their katas whiel balancing on a nearby river. This was Naruto's idea of building up their chakra reserves. The katas they knew well. The hard part was the water because they had to remain balanced on the waters surface.

When they were finished Naruto called them over.

"Okay you three," Naruto said, "We come to the jutsu part of our training. You will each be receiving one water jutsu. When you have proven that you are proficient in the jutsu and you can use it without feeling chakra drain I will give you another one to use. Now the jutsu I'm giving you first is the standard **Hidden Mist Jutsu**."Kenshin then asked, "Why just give us a simple jutsu sensei? Why not something that can wipe the floor with the competition?"Naruto looked at Kenshin and said, "Boy tell me. What do you know of Konoha's clans or bloodlines?"

Kenshin looked sheepish.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said, "One of the competitors is a member of the Nara clan. The clan is renowned as a clan of geniuses with the members having incredibly high intellects and their shadow jutsu. I've heard of it and I can tell from what some veterans tell me that the jutsu only works when the user's shadow connects with the targets. He can't do that if he can't see your shadow now can he?"

The other genin nodded.

"The second is the Uchiha clan's bloodline the Sharingan which allows them to copy any jutsu used. With this your jutsu can be protected because the chakra in the mist disrupts their vision and keeps them from seeing you."

The genin all nodded in understanding and they all seemed to grin at the usefulness of the jutsu.

With their training in mind they all ran off to start practicing the new jutsu. Naruto then focused power in his hand and fire what looked like a miniature tornado from his hand. A few seconds later a man in an ANBU uniform wearing a blank mask that had the kanji for root on it appeared and was shredded by the wind attack.

Naruto sighed and said, "Sometimes I really hate this village."

At the end of the day Naruto stood in front of his genin and said, "Guys I think it is time we discussed something interesting. You see me and Zabuza have been talking and we've decided to restart the seven swordsmen of the mist."

The three genin looked at each other in shock and said, "You want to restart the 7 swordsman with us sensei?"Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. Zabuza has agreed to join and lead the new group. I'll be a part of it as well which makes two. Haku will be joining with us as well making a total six. All we need is one after that and the 7 swordsmen will live again."

The three genin looked absolutely excited. They were going to form a group that had made their village famous before they all left and went crazy.

"When will we be getting our swords sensei?" Tenchi asked happily.

Naruto said, "You will be gaining your swords just as soon as our guests join us."

Everyone then heard what sounded like a loud roar. Everyone looked up at the sky and were shocked to see a large red dragon that was stuck inside of a windmill. The beast landed on the ground and shuffled over to Naruot and likced his face.

"I'm happy to see you too Shoo-Doran," Naruto said as he petted the windmill bound dragon, "Now did you bring what I asked for?"

The dragon nodded happily. The door near the top of the windmill opened and Haku jumped out with a bag in her hands.

"Glad you could make it Haku," Naruto said, "Do you have them?"

Haku nodded and said, "Mei-sama was excited when she heard that you were going to restart the 7 swordsmen. She was also happy because she knows that the village may need them in the future."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well then lets get to castle Doran. The last thing we need is some unwanted guests seeing how our village does this."

With that everyone went to Castle Doran which was disguised as an old shack just a few miles away. When they arrived they entered the main training room that Naruto used while he trained in his Rider powers.

Haku opened the bag revealing four flat blades that didn't really look all that interesting.

"Now," Zabuza instructed, "the blades adapt to form weapons that suit the user. Smear a little bit of blood on the blades and it will transform to suit you. Haku you go first."

Haku bit on her finger causing a bit of blood to drip out of her finger. The ice user then smeared the crimson elixir on the blat blade. The blade flashed a little bit before it started to change and contort. When the glow faded a brilliant Nodachi took its place. The blade was a light blue color and a feeling of cold came off from the blade. The hilt had a dark leather wrapped around the handle. On the hilt where the blade and handle met was a azure crystal made to resemble a lily flower.

Haku picked up the newly formed weapon and twirled it. It flet right o her.

Seeing her example Naruto's genin quickly did the same.

Ryu's formed a large claymore broadsword combination. The blade was long and a dull grey. The guard had what looked like the scanner from his Den-O driver.

Tenchi's turned into a large zanbato like weapon with a black blade and a red stripe going down the side. The hilt had what looked like a coin slot that could hold up to three coins. (Naruto's sword from Ultimate Greeed)

Kenshin's blade actually split into two and formed a pair of separate katana. The first blade was black and was long with a spiral red in the middle of the blade going up. The second sword was white and had a long blade. However this blade was on the wrong side of the weapon making it a reverse blade sword. The one thing that both blades had in common was that they each had an input slot for a gaia memory.

"Hey!" Tenchi yelled, "How come Kenshin gets two swords?"Zabuza quickly said, "The reaction is different for each of the users by my guess it formed two on account of Kenshin's split personality and gave him two swords. One to fit Kenshin's fighting style and another to go by Tetsuro's personality."

Everyone seemed to accept that answer.

"Now," Zabuza said as everyone calmed down, "There is one last thing we have to take care of. Do you by any chance have a very large pool?"

Naruto looked confused for a second and nodded.

Naruto lead the group to the room that had a very large pool. They caught Ramon leaving the place.

"What's going on?" the boy asked.

Naruto answered, "We need to use the pool for some initiation."

Ramon looked at his master and said, "Cool. Can I watch?"

Zabuza shrugged seeing as it couldn't really do any harm. The group then entered the room and got ready.

Zabuza walked out to the middle of the pool before slamming his hand on the water.

There was a puff of smoke and a large great white shark appeared in smoke roared and chomping its massive jaws.

The shark then saw Zabuza and said, **"Zabuza it has been a long time. Why hav eyou summoned me after so many years?"**Zabuza answered, "Some friends and I are restarting the 7 swordsmen. I figured since they went rogue they didn't deserve the title anymore. We already have the swords made. We just need your permission."

The shark looked at the group of group before finally saying, **"Fine. I'll give something extra this time however. When you are accepted you will gain a contract with the shark clan. I warn you though. Should you try and betray your village a member of my clan will appear and then kill you. Understood?"**

Everyone nodded since even the thought of betraying their village.

The shark opened it's moutha and streams of chakra burst from it's teeth. The charka merged with the new swordsmen. Instead of them gaining shark teeth however the kanji for shark appeared on their arms along with a number. Zabuza had one, Naruto had 2, Haku, had 3, Tenchi had 4, Kenshin had 5, and Ryu had 6.

The shark said, **"Welcome to the swordsmen. Find the last member of your group soon. I wish you luck in your future battles."**

With that the shark disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

Zabuza glanced as his tattoo and said, "Cool. Now get to bed you little runts. Sword training begins first thing in the morning. You too Haku."

Everyone nodded and then went to bed. Naruto and Zabuza did the same because they had some crazy training to do themselves.

**Cut! Sorry for the short chapter, but this was just a filler. I decided that since there are enough of them there will be a new 7 swordsmen of the mist. I thought that the blades I gave them would be enough to fit their rider powers and their personalities. Okay see you guys next time bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The finals begin.

The month had flown y by quickly with all the training that everyone had been doing for the finals. As soon as everyone got to the arena civilians were placing bets on who would win their matches and who would get demolished.

A lot of people actually bet for Sasuke Uchiha to win his match since he was trained well by Kakashi Hatake. Other bet on some of the log shots since they knew that that could be a good idea sometimes.

When Mei got in she immediately bet some of what she had on all three of the genin from her village winning.

Down in the arena stood Neji (forgot him in the listings. Sorry), Sasuke (in first match, so he can't be late), Shino, Shikimaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ryu, Tenchi, and Kenshin.

"Okay kids," a man with a senbon in his teeth said, "My name is Genma I'll be your proctor for this part of the exam. Now there has been a change of plans. Since one of you is missing there will be a change in the line up."

The jonin held up a poster that had the new roster. Most of the matches were the same except Neji, who had to fight the winner of Sasuke and Tenchi's match, now had to fight Ryu in place of Dosu.

'_I wonder what happened to that sound guy?' _Tenchi thought before shrugging.

"Okay now will all the contestants except Sasuke Uchiha and Tenchi Hino leave the arena?"

All the genin left the ring and went to a special booth where the contestants were to stay for the duration for the tournament.

In the kage booth Hiruzen sat with Mei and the Kazekage.

"I must say Mizukage-dono," the old fire shadow said, "Your genin are promising, but I'm afraid that the fight for this one might end here."

The busty kage turned to the old one and asked, "What do you mean?"

The old man smiled and said, "Sasuke has been trained by one of our best jonin."

The red ahired woman smiled and said, "I should say the same for the three genin from my village. They have recived training from one of the best in my village as well."

Hiruzen looked shocked at the beautiful woman before turning his attention back to the ring. This should prove interesting.

"All right," Genma said, "The first match of the Chuunin exam finals between Sasuke Uchiha and Tenchi Hino will now begin. Ready? Hajime!"

Sasuke started things off immediately and charged at the Kiri nin with his fist cocked back ready to knock him straight out. Tenchi caught the attack and threw the boy over his shoulder. Sasuke caught himself before charging.

This time Tenchi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and bent it at an odd angle before knee him in the stomach and kicked him away with a strong round house.

Sasuke caught himself and charged again. Tenchi caught Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke unleashed a right hook that Tenchi caught, but a sudden kick Knocked the boy backwards. Sasuke came in for another punch, but Tenchi stopped him with a sudden stomp on the foot still planted on the ground.

Tenchi then shoved the heel of his palm into Sasuke's gut making him back up before receiving a chop to the head making the young Uchiha dizzy. A sudden side kick knocked the Uchiha onto his back.

A lot of the gamblers in the crowd were getting nervous since they bet on the obvious Uchiha while the people who bet on the long shots were grinning victoriously with ryo signs in their eyes.

Sasuke jumped up from the ground and went through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Tenchi saw the red fire ball coming at him and went through hand signs as well.**"Water Style: Water Wall!"**

The pipes beneath the stadium burst and water shot up from the ground forming a wall of water around the young Hino forming a thick layer of steam that Sasuke couldn't see through.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet!"**

A ball of condensed water shot out of the steam and blasted the Uchiha in the chest knocking him off of his feet. The Uchiha groaned in pain and got up with a low snarl. Just then Tenchi's voice ran out again.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

A thick mist suddenly enveloped the arena. This made a lot of people cry out in protest since they came to see a fight and right now they couldn't see anything.

Within the mist Sasuke smirked.

"You think this little trick of yours will work on me?" Sasuke said spewing loads of hot air, "With my Sharingan I can see clear through this trick."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan like he boasted and was shocked at what he saw. He couldn't see a thing around him with all the chakra that was being put into the mist.

"You really shouldn't think that some red eye makes you better than everyone," came Tenchi's voice from all over, "This jutsu requires a constant flow of chakra meaning the mist in laced with it. And since you can't see through the chakra in the mist those eyes of yours are useless!"

Sasuke roared in fury before going through hand signs and yelled, **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

A barrage of fireballs shot out from Sasuke's mouth all over the arena. Since the area was covered in water chakra the damage was severely reduced and since Sasuke was firing blind none of the jutsu were even close.

Hidden in the mist Tenchi took out his sword and decided to end the Uchiha with what had quickly become his favorite sword technique.

The boy took out three red coins and put them in the slot on his sword. He hit the button and the sound of the scanner was heard before a voice spoke.

"**Hawk! Peacock! Condor! Blazing Saber!"**

Tenchi's sword burst into crimson flames before the flames were launched forward at the unsuspecting Sasuke. The young Uchiha felt the heat wave and spun around too late and received a powerful slash across his chest. Sasuke screamed in agony as the superheated bladed tore through his skin. The young Uchiha fell to the ground with a deep cut (not too deep. Can kill him him yet), and second to third degree burns on his chest.

Genma looked down to make sure the Uchiha was alive and said, "Winner of the first match: Tenchi Hino."

The people who bet on the Uchiha jeered and yelled out dissatisfaction. The fan girls were screaming for their Sasuke as they saw the boy get hurt. People who bet on the Uchiha losing were doing funny little happy dances and were smiling like crazy.

Mei was doing her own happy dance and the Hokage was going his best not to stare since he knew his wife was watching him. If either of them had noticed they would have seen the Kazekage clench his fists in anger.

"Cool," Genma said, "Now will Gaara Subaku and Kenshin Hidari come down to the ring?"

Kenshin jumped down to the ring while Gaara used a sand shushin to reappear in the ring.

"Ready? Begin?"

Gaara stared off by sending a wave of sand off in Kenshin's direction. The young Kiri nin quickly pulled out his swords and slashed at the sand knocking away the tendrils. The boy then launched himself at Gaara and slammed his foot into the boy. The sand blocked the attack, and blocked the secondary double slash that followed.

Gaara then knocked his opponent away and growled, **"Sand Shuriken!"**

The sand formed blade that launched at Kenshin.

Kenshin dodge the attack, but one caught him in the leg knocking him to the ground.

Kenshin growled as he rubbed his leg. His eyes flashed green meaning Tetsuro was now in control.

Kenshin pulled out a green drive and blue drive and placed them in his swords. He focused chakr and there was a beep noise.

"**Trigger. Cyclone.**

Kenshin crossed his swords and yelled, **"Cyclone Bullet!"**

The two sabers crossed and bullet of razor sharp wind. Gaara's sand intercepted the attack, but he razor sharp winds blew the sand in different directions and then sliced Gaara's chest making him cry out in pain and cltuch his now bleeding chest.

"You," Gaara snarled "YOU MADE ME BLEED! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tetsuro started to sweat and quickly dodged the sudden barrage of attacks. Kenshin pulled the drives out of his swords and sheathed them. He activated his belt and slid them in.

"**Cyclone. Trigger."**

He spread the belt and transformed.

"**Cyclone/Trigger!"**

The belt flashed and armor spread over Tetsuro. One side being green and the other side being blue.

The armored genin struck a pose and said, "Time to get serious."

In the stands Gai yelled, "Impossible! This genin has master good guy pose number 57!"

Everyone stared at the man and promptly scooted away.

Back in the ring Double was launching balls of tightly compressed air at Gaara using the Trigger Magnum, his gun. A lot of people stared at the strange weapon especially the local weapon makers. . To the shock of the Suna nin the balls actually managed to pierce Gaara's sand shields. Gaara tried to send out waves of sand himself to crush the kamen rider, but Double kept sending out waves o wind that scattered the sand making it useless.

Gaara snarled and slowly a large dome of sand formed around him. Double launched more air bullets at the covered genin, but it didn't do anything.

Double grinned s he tookthe trigger drive out of his belt and put it in the trigger magnum before pointing it at the sand dome.

"**Maximum Drive: Trigger Aerobuster!"**

Multiple shots of pressurized air shot from the gun barrel. These shots were much stronger than the first ones and made short work of the massive shield hitting Gaara since he was pretty much a sitting duck. Gaara hit the wall from the force of the blows and groaned in pain unable to move.

"You give up?" Double asked.

"I…I surrender," Gaara said as he couldn't move all due to the pain and his mother had gone quiet.

"Winner: Kenshin Hidari."

The people betting on the boy cheered loudly while Double took up a victory pose.

Gai yelled, "And now good guy pose number 347! How did these three get so youthful?"

More people scooted away from the man.

"Now," Genma said as Double changed back to his human form and went to the competitors booth, "Will Neji Hyuuga and Ryu Nogami get down here?"

The two genin got in the ring.

Before the match started Ryu said, "Just so you know my sensei told me and my team that we should really hurt you because of what you did to your cousin."

Neji scoffed and said, "Why should that concern me?"

Ryu smirked and said, "Because I'm going to go all out from the start."

As soon as Genma said Hajime Ryu hit the yellow button on his belt buckle making music play. He took out the pass over the buckle.

"**Ax Form."**

Armor appeared on Ryu before Kintaros formed his ax.

"My strength has made you cry," Kintaros said with a pose, "Wipe your tears with this!"

Gai yelled something about another good guy pose.

Neji simply activated his Byakugan and charged at the kamen rider. He unleashed strike after strike against his tenketsu. Unfortunately for him the armor kept the points from being struck and only hurt the boys fingers.

Kintaros passed his pass in front of his belt again.

"**Full Charge."**

The ax flashed yellow and shined brightly.

"**Dynamic Chop!"**

The man swung the ax slicing through his chest and causing Neji intense pain. Fortunately for him Kintaros didn't have it at full power and the strength behind the blast was just enough to shatter some of Neji's ribs and knock him straight out.

As the winner was announced everyone did some muttering since the match was pretty short.

The next match between Shikimaru and Temari was different than the other ones. While the others relied on strength these two relied on tactics. Shikamaru showed that he was an incredible tactician while Temari showed that she could assess situation quickly and the weaknesses of attacks. Eventually Shikimaru used his signature jutsu to bind the woman. He then gave up because he didn't have the chakra left to continue. Everyone actually saw a dark aura around his mother when he said that.

The next match between Shino and Kankuro was actually slightly more interesting. With his puppets Kankuro was able to keep a good distance from the bug user making it hard for the Aburame heir's bugs to drain him. Shino tried to send his bugs at the puppet master in training, but the puppet he used would emit poison and killed his insects before they got close. Eventually Shino placed a female insect that attracted males and they ate his chakra. Unfortunately the puppet user fired a ball that launched poison gas. Shino lost consciousness due to the poison and Kankuro blacked out from chakra loss.

As soon as the two were carted away white feathers began to fall and civilians started to fall asleep. Some of the genin and the all of the higher ups released the genjutsu that had fallen across the crowd. Soon disguised sand and sound ninja burst from the crowd and a massive three headed snake appeared.

"Okay boys," Naruto yelled down to his team, "Game time!"

**Cut! Okay the invasion has begun and thigns are starting to get interesting. Okay for the next chapter Naruto is going to show something new. Review and let me know what you think. And I'm surprised nobody noticed my mess up with Neji.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Riders at the invasion.

Naruto whisltled for Kivat and black and gold bat flew over to the boy.

"**Bite!"**

Kivat sank his fangs into the boy's hand as the blet formed at Naruto's waist before flying down there and hung upside down on the perch.

"**Henshin!"**

In a flash of dark silver Kiva stood with his arms crossed.

"Tenchi, Ryu, Kenshin! Go out and take down any sound shinobi you find. I'll go and help Mei-chan."

The three genin nodded and shot off to do their jobs.

Kiva jumpe dup the top of the arena just as four sound jonin appeared in blasts of smoke surrounding the three kages.

"I take it these guys work for that pale snake freak," Kiva said as he glared at the Kazekage.

"You think too small boy," the Kazekage said as he grabbed his cloak and ripped it off revealing Orochimaru.

"I should have known you would try something like this," the old kage from Konoha said with a dark glare as he ripped off his kage robes revealing his battle armor underneath.

Mei simply cracked her knuckles and Kiva got into a combat stance.

"You're outnumbered old man," the snake sannin said with a smirk, "Even with these two here. You will die this day."

Kiva looked at the snake man and said, "I'm not abou t to let the man who tried to help me during my childhood you got another thing coming."

At that moment a large summon snake with three heads burst from the outer part of the village.

"You really shoul learn to plan ahead boy," Orochimaru said with a scowl.

Kiva grinned behind his helmet and said, "Who said we didn't expect this."

The old man snapped his fingers and at that moment a whole group of ANBU appeared in swirls of leaves shocking the snake sannin and his friends.

The group began to fight the sound ninja while the sand ninja, surprisingly, turned on the sound ninja.

"What?" Orochimaru said shocked.

Naruto chuckled and said, "You never know what hides in the dark these days. Especially seeing as your hide in it most of the time snake man."

In truth Kivat had a connection with the bat clan in the summon world. When Kiva/Naruto found out about the snake being here he knew something big was going to happen. He had Kivat go through to the bat clan and asked themto check out every dark creepy cave and underground cavern they could find. After about threeweeks of searching they managed to find him and learn about the invasion. Information that they then relayed to the Hokage and Suna.

Orochimaru growled and said, "Even if my army fails the summon will still raze this place to the ground."

Kiva smirked at him and said, "I don't think so."

The kamen rider then took out a purple whistle with a dragon head on it off his blet and put in Kivat's mouth.

The bat creature flew up and blew on the object.

"**Castle Doran!"**

**Outside Konoha within the whistles range…**

A large shack stood with a grain silo nearby. When the sound of Kivat blowing the whistle sounded the Kiva bat symbol formed on the front. Doran's head burst from the front of the shack and the walls peeled away revealing the castle like body of the large dragon. The silo flashed and burst to pieces revealing Shoo-Doran. The small dragon windmill combo flew over to Doran and landed on the central clock tower. The castle dragon let out a fierce roar as his eyes flashed and its wings grew to four times the larger size. Then the monster took off into the air towards the leaf village.

**Back in Konoha…**

The massive dragon roared as it flew over the village and towards the massive three headed snake.

Orochimaru's eyes were wide in shock as he saw that.

"I really love this part of the job," Kiva said, "See the look of utter shock on the villain's face."

Orochimaru snarled and said, "Now I bet you have some idea for fighting my foru guards here."

Kiva nodded and said, "Yes I do."

Kiva then placed his fingers to his maks and whistled. This shocked the group there because they didn't know he could whistle with the helmet on.

Down in the battle on the ground Ryu heard the whislte and nodded. He pulled a strange square device off his blet and opened it up revealing a bunch of buttons. He bashed an sound nin to the side with a loud crack. He then pressed four buttons on the phone.

"**Momo. Ura. Kin. Ryu."**

A train whistle was heard and a everyone, except those too deep in combat, looked up to see a large train shoting across the sky. As it flew over the arena four figures jumped out.

One was completely red and had what looked like a pair of devil horns on hi shead and alost resembled an red Oni. He had a sword in his hands.

The second was completely blue with red yees and a few pieces of silve rhere in there. The pattern on his head almost resembled a turtle shell. This one carried a staff.

The third was mosty yellow wihta bit of black here and there with a some fuz runing around his shoulders. He had on what resembled a helmet on his head and was carrying a large battle ax.

The fourth and final figure was mostly purple with white gloves hodling a shotgun. He body seemed to have a dragon like appearance.

The four landed and face the four sound ninja surrounding Orochimaru.

"**I can't believe we have to fight these weaklings," **the red one said arrogantly.

"**Oh shut up," **the yellow one said, **"We have to smash these people for the good of this village."**

The four sound nin glared at the four with dark scowls.

Orchimaru snarled and said, "Well then…lets see what you have to deal with this! **Impure World Ressurection!"**

A trio of coffins started to rise up from the ground. As soon as the third one started to rise up Hiruzen went through a flurry of kunai and shuriken at the third coffin in the middle. The coffin stopped and slowly sank into the ground.

The coffins burst open revealing two men. One was tall with tan skin, long black hair, and red and black armor. The second was shorter thatn the first, but had pale skin with white hair and a silver helmet on his head.

They were the first and second Hokages Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

Kiva cracked his knuckles and said, "Mei-sama, old man you take on the zombies. The rest of yout ake on the sound four. I got tall pale and hideous."

The our sound ninja ran after four imagin. Mei took on Tobirama while Hiruzen took on Hashirama.

Finally Kiva stood in front of Orochmaru wht a dark scowl under his mask.

"I underestimated you before boy," Orochimaru said with a smirk, "but I will not make the same mistake twice."

Kiva grinned at the man and said, "I know. That's why I wanted to show you something special. Something I've been working on for years."

Kiva reached for a red whistle that had a fox head on it. He placed the small object in Kivat's mouth and the small creature blew on it.

"**Kitsune Battle!"**

Kiva was then covered in red chakra. A feeling of absolute rage and bloodlust flooded the area. This made the resident Konoha nin gasp in shcok at the familiar feeling of the Kyuubi's chakra. The crimson energy wrapped around the boy's body and there was a dark red flash.

When the flash faded Orochimaru almost wet himself.

While the transformation from before merely changed Naruto only a bit this time he changed a lot. His armor was now completely black with a crimson outline. His chest armor imitated muscle and what wasn't armor was red leather. His arms now had thicker claws on the hands with a pair of gauntlets that resembled elongated skulls with blades coming out where the canine teeth were. The hands themselves were like the chest armor only there were Kivat symbols on the palms. The upper part of the legs were red leather like Kiva's sides and upper arms. The shins and feet had black metal wrapped around the shins both with green crystals running up the shins and had small blades that curved upwards on the back of them. The boots were black and had three curved blades coming off the toes. His shoulder pads had long spikes pointed upwards. His helmet had changed as well. The mouth guard had a few more of the black fang images. The yellow visor had turned completely red and black had replaced the regular helmet. In the middle of the fore head the bat symbol has been replaced with that of a fox with a purple crystal. Kivat's eyes had also turned a black.

In the new Kiva's hands was a pair of extra large dark red chakrams with large spikes on the outer edge and a cross with a circle in the middle for holding.

"Now," Kiva said, "his voice sounding malicious and bloodthirsty, "Let me show you what a real monster is like!"

**Meanwhile…**

The battle had been waging around the village.

Doran was dominating the fight with the three headed snake sine he was at full power. The snake hadn't lasted long against Doran's energy attacks and the extra beating it took from Shoo's occasional surprise attack from on top of the dragon. Eventually the snake had died in a giant burst of flames thanks to the massive dragon. The caste enclosed beast then flew off back to Kiri with his mission being done.

Zabuza and Haku had been fighting viciously over the length of the battle. Haku's new sword proved that it had to ability to cause a person frost bite just by coming into contact with the blade. When you were cut with it the blade actually caused the flesh and blood to freeze. That came in handy because if you managed to knick an vein the frozen blood would be sent back to the heart and cause a heart problem.

(1000 Ways To Die reference)

Zabuza was basically just slicing through people left and right. They all fell like tree in the forest before a huge team of lumberjacks.

Tenchi had taken his rider form and had formed the Blazing combo (Hawk, Peacock, Condor) and was currently flying around while burning his targets to a crisp using the disk shaped shield he had on his arm. He also made use o the blades on the condor legs by kicking and slicing up his enemies.

Kenshin had taken to a form as well using both the Luna and Metal dries. The elastic portion allowed him to extend his reach and smash his enemies around at a distance while the metal portion protected him from ranged attack which came in handy when he was pelted by attacks. The staff he had also came in handy when he started smashing the metal weapon into everyone who got in his way.

Ryu was actually doing the same thing. He was attacked quickly since when the sound nin saw the group of Imagin come down they matched the colors to his sword and belt. They figured that he couldn't use them since they were out of the train. They were wrong. Ryu attached the object from earlier to his belt and used it to summon a large sword that had a disk on the front of it that had figures on it like the masks from all his forms. He then formed a new armor that actually seemed to resemble the train. The boy then proved that he was really strong with that armor when he basically started to slice through every last sound nin that stood before him.

They were later joined by a transformed Jiro, Riki, and Ramon.

A lot of the Konoha people originally thought that they were some of Orochimaru's experiments before they started slicing, smashing, and blasting them away with a lot of ease. A few of them were skeptical about fighting alongside monsters, but they relented when thy saw that they were actually helping.

Meanwhile the sound four had fallen quickly before the Imagin had returned to Den-Liner (the big train they were in).

Kin had fought against the one named Jirobo. The large man had tried to smash through Kin's defense with his bare hands. That failed miserably when he found that Kin had some really tough skin as demonstrated by the man's broken hands. The next thin the man knew he had an ax pinned into his throat and had it ripped out before his corpse was sent flying by a sumo style palm thrust.

Momo had fought against the conjoined brother Sukon and Ukon. The two had tried to assimilate the imagin into their body, but that had failed miserably when the Oni imagin started to drain the energy from them. After separating from the man in fear of what would happen to them they were then separated by a sudden slash from his sword. The two tried to double team him, and that almost worked. When he was grappling with Udon Momo revealed that he could separate the blade of his sword from the handle. The attack killed Sukon much to his brother's shock. The shocked man was then sent flying by a vicious head smash, and was knocked backwards before being sliced in half by an energy sword.

Ura had been fighting Tayuya. The woman had tried to take down the turtle imagin with her flute, but that had failed when he she found out that genjutsu had no effect on him. Unfortunately for her after her initial failure at the genjutsu she found herself in the middle of a staff assault by the turtle man. The man proved he was an adept fighter if the multiple broken bones she received after the initial beat down from the creature wan an indication. She then found herself unable to move when he threw his staff at her like a spear and had her frozen in space with a large symbol that resembled a turtle shell. The Imagin then walked over to her and kicked the shield making it shatter along with the woman.

Ryu fought against Kidomaru. The dragon imagin's gun allowed him to shoot the webbing projectiles right out of the air. Kidomaru proved to be quite the marksman. The only reason Ryu lasted as long as he did was because of his fighting style which revolved around an old style of dance. When he was dancing Ryu would fire blindly which caused a lot of damage, but also managing to limit Kidomaru's mobility. Finally one shot tore off Kidomaru's arm making the man freeze in pain. He was then blown off the face of the earth with a powerful shot to the head.

With their work done the four imagin returned to the Den-Liner which allowed Ryu (the human one) to use the powers of the Imagin allowing him to take more of his enemies down.

While all this was going on Hiruzen was managing to last against the first hokage. During the fight the third had summon Enma the monkey king to form the adamantine staff to fight against his old role model. Fortunately for the Monkey king his staff form was powerful enough to withstand the first Hokage's known strength.

Mei was fairing pretty well the second hokage. While the man was proficient in water style so was Mei. Her boil jutsu put them on pretty even terms though she wasn't really used to drawing in water from the air yet.

Unfortunately the two dead kages were just as powerful as they were in their prime and had a lot of experience over them. On top of that whenever their bodies were destroyed they just reformed and quickly at that.

Right now Mei and Hiruzen were back to back facing their opponents.

"I have to admit we've done pretty well," Hiruzen said, "but all good things must come to an end."

The two dead kages then started going through hand signs for some of their most powerful techniques when they suddenly stopped and their bodies started to disintegrate.

"Naruto," they both said.

**With Kiva and Orochimaru…**

The snake sannin was currently regretting his decision to fight the boy one on one. In this form the boy was as strong as Tsunade and pretty fast too. The strength behind his blows was enough to shatter bones and break boulders. He also found that the armor he was wearing now made it possible for him to manipulate Kyuubi's chakra to an incredible level. He also found out the hard way that those symbols on his hands could fire concentrated beams of chakra from them.

The chakrams were another issue. The twin weapons were capable of cutting through steel with ease when chakra was added to them. They also had the ability to return to their master in mid flight like a boomerang which had caused the snake sannin to lose one arm.

He had slithered out of his own skin three times already and this was not looking good.

"I'm growing bored with this," the monstrous Kiva said, "Time to die runt."

Kiva crossed his chakrams and placed them at Kivat's mouth.

"**Kitsune Bite!"**

There was a sudden flow of power through the chakrams. Red chakra covered Naruto and the image fo the nine tails appeared behind Kiva.

Orochimaru tired to charge him to try and stop him, but that failed when Kiva threw back his head and roared. The sound waves disorientated the snake sannin.

Crimson chakra flashed around the chakrams and the kamen rider shot forward.

The armored blonde then swung both his twin weapons and roared, **"Fire Saw Execution!"**

As the name said the two weapons spun like saw and were then swung at a high speed. The two weapons then destroyed the snake sannin as the tainted chakra started eating away at his insides. As the snake man was knocked backwards and dark chakra exploded sending parts of the snake everywhere.

Meanwhile with their master dead the first and second hokages started to disintegrate.

The enhanced Kiva then turned out to face the fight below him and growled, "Now for the really fun part."

With that he jumped down to join the conflict followed by Mei and Hiruzen.

**Cut! Oaky things are going good now. Orochimaru is dead and I revealed Naruto's new power. For those of you who have made Naruot/Kamen rider crossovers before I've only see one where Naruto gets Kyuubi armor. Okay see you later bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 9: short chapter: aftermath

It had been a few weeks since the invasion of Konoha. Since then the village had been rebuilding itself since the fight.

During that time Suna had formally apologized for what had happened as Orochimaru had killed and replaced the Kazekage. A few of the council members (civilians) wanted payment for this. They wanted a high amount of money that village might not have been able to pay, some of their more destructive techniques, and the Kazekage's daughter to be married to the Uchiha.

Sarutobi simply stomped on these foolish requests and went back to the council. After learning that their treated was doing more harm then good the old Hokage simply sent a request to the fire daimyo to discuss a new treaty between them that would be equally beneficial to both of the villages.

On another note Anko's curse mark, and by extension Sasuke's, had vanished from them when the snake bit the dust.

All in all things were looking up for most.

Emphasis on the word most.

During the invasion Sasuke Uchiha, after getting healed by some kiss up medic, foolishly went after Gaara to prove his worth. The attack proved to bey very stupid as he wound up in a terrible position of facing the Shukaku. The result was Sasuke having his legs and arms crushed as well as having incredible damage done to his spine.

Sasuke would have been killed if Jiraiya (got him didn't you) hadn't shown up with Gamabunta and beat the massive sand raccoon before applying a much stronger seal to Gaara's body allowing him to sleep.

Sasuke was still in the hospital trying to recover from his wounds. The best medics in the village had been called forth, but the damage caused by Gaara's sand attacks. The council had called for the boy's head only to nearly be killed by the sand user and his siblings.

Meanwhile the Kiri group had stayed in Konoha for a while to help with repairs. Mei did this in an attempt to try and improve relations between the two villages. They were also there because Hiruzen was writing up an aliance contract between the two villages. Due to village experience and possible fear the group of Kiri nin were restricted from going near the clan compounds and they were under constant watch by ANBU.

One day Naruto and his students were attacked by fangirls. They were mostly Sasuke fangirls who were trying to get revenge for what Tenchi had done to the young Uchiha. This failed almost immediatley as they suddenly had multiple blades and very powerful jutsu aimed at them.

In the mean time Lee had made multiple attempts to try and challenge Ryu. Lee would usually appear out of nowhere and try to challenge him to a fight or some ridiculous challenge. If he lost Lee would claim that he would perform some insane feat and then actually go and do it.

At the moment the council was in a meeting. Mei was standing nearby watching the council when she noticed that the Hokage wasn't present. She had heard from naruto that the council was pretty sel absorbed, but sh edidn't think that it would be this bad.

"I was told that you have a new treaty for our villages for me to sign," Mei said as she faced the council.

A councilman approahced thewoman before handing her a piece of paper. The woman quickly skimmed over the paper. As she did she came across quite a few things tha t realy pissed her off. After reading them she glared whit ehot at the council.

"What the hell is this?" the woman yelled in absolute anger.

"What are you talking about?" Koharu asked.

"What I mean is some of the clauses in this treaty," Mei said as she read a few from the paper, "access to our village finances, access to the Mizukage jutsu vault, demanding training from our best ANBU and jonin, access to the metals that are used to forge the weapons of the 7 swordsmen, permission for theUchiha's seed to be used to impregnate some of the stronger women in the village, and the demand for the Uzumaki, Hino, Hidari, and Nogami armor! This is just a bunch of trumped up Grade-A crap!"

An arrogant civilian said, "If you don't sign that treaty then we will see it as foul intent towards our village and we may be forced to go to war with you."

Mei snarled and said, "That isn't your call. The right to declare war lies only with the Hokage!"

Homura smirked and said, "The Hokage has no say in the matters of the village. The council is the controlling power. He is just a figure head. When we say jump he asked how high."

A familiar and angry voice said, "Is that so?"

The council turned pale and turned to see a very angry looking Sarutobi behind them.

"Sarutobi," Homur said nervously, "I…we were just-"

Tsume interrupted and said, "They were trying to force an alliance on the Mizukage here that would slowly bleed our allies dry."

Sarutobi snarled and said, "Okay that is it. I have had it with these idiots. I've stood by and let this slide long enough. As of this moment the civilian council is hereby disbanded. Now do all of us a favor the get the hell out."

The civlians stood tall for aobu teight seconds before a sudden blast of killing intent hit them and almost made them all lose control of their bowels.

"You have ten seconds to get out before I use you all for target practice," the od man said.

That got an immediate reaction as they all ran for the door.

The old man glared at Danzo, Homura, and Koharu and said, "That means you too."

The three elders made their way to the door. They were then persuaded to move faster when a hail of kunai and shuriken nearly hit all three of them.

"Now that the main headache is out of the way," Hiruzen said, "Let's get down to the chase. I want you to give Naruto this."

The woman took the scroll and was shocked at what she saw. On the scrolls were the names Namikaze and Uzumaki."Are these his clan techniques?" Mei asked.

Chouza, the Akamichi clan head, said, "I thought the kid was just an orphan. He actually has a clan."

Shikaku snored from his spot next to his friend and said, "Troublesome. Didn't you all notice the resemblence. Blonde hair, blue eyes, no die attitude. Think about it for a second."

As soon as Shikaku laid his head down for a nap a lot of the clan heads started mentally slamming their heads down on the desk for not noticeing this sooner. Save for the whisker marks on his face he was a carbon copy of the Yondaime. Were these people blind or something.

"How come you never said anything before?" the Yamanaka clan head Inoichi asked.

"It was far too troublesome," the Nara clan head said dryly causing sweat drop to form on everyone's heads.

"I request," Hiashi started, but Mei cut him off.

"Sorry," Mei said, "but Naruto isn't really into relationships with the girls of this village. He doesn't really trust a lot of people here because of his upbringing here."

The council looked down in defeat as they heard that.

With that Mei and Hiruzen left to discuss the treaty.

The Kiri nin stayed in Konoha for a few more days while the two kages discussed their treaty. While this was goig on apparently naruto's true last name got leaked out via some civilian who stuck around at the door. Girls started flocking to the boy in an attempt to get into his pants and getting political power. They almost immediatley stopped their advances when his students, Haku, and Mei started to get in the way and threatened with tearing them apart piece by piece.

While this was going on a new and much more reasonable treaty between Kiri and Konoha was written up and the Kiri group departed.

While they were walking though they didn't notice a black bird made out of ink following them.

**Cut! Sorry for the short one guys. The thing is I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one. I just wanted to do an aftermath of the invasion. Since Orochimaru is dead as well as his sound four body guards I didn't have much to go on. I decided to go with Kiri trying to strengthen relations between the two villages, and the council getting in the way. Danzo will be trying something next chapter, so expect a fight. **

**As for Sasuke being crippled I decided to do a what if. If Naruto hadn't been around Sasuke would have been killed/crippled by Gaara. Now Sasuke will have to deal with the pain knowing that he can never achieve his revenge against Itachi. In all honesty it is a good thing.**

**Okay see you guys later.**

**Again sorry for the short chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I wasn't going to put this up but the thought of doing this one is completely driving me crazy. By the way since the characters only appear once in the story and there won't be many fangire fights this isn't classified as a crossover. Anyway…enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Roots burn in the mist

It had been a few days after Naruto and his team arrived back in Kirigakure. After getting his techniques from Mei Naruto was about three seconds or so from fainting. After getting them he kissed Mei long and hard before running off whooping like a little kid who just got the item at the top of his Christmas list.

While this was happening Naruto and Zabuza bore down techniques on his three students who were promoted for what they did during the invasion. While they could have left they decided to form their own little group.

Zabuza drilled the three chuunin and Haku in sword drills for hours on end. While they were training Naruto used **shadow clones **to watch his students while he practiced his family techniques.

It was during one of these training exercises that Naruto found something really interesting. He had a fangire form. When he found that he started training into the ground. He found himself getting better and better at controlling the transformation.

The other chuunin were getting stronger as well.

Naruto was currently training with his students, Zabuza and Haku when they were suddenly approached by four figures.

One was a teenager about the age of his students with a large bandages package on his back with two large handles coming off it. He was about the same height as Kenshin with light blue hair, glasses, and what looked like headphones on the side of his head.

The others basically looked like older versions of the Kenshin, Tenchi, and Ryu.

"Ichigo Hino, Byakuya Nogami, and Renji Hidari," Naruto said, "What brings you to our little training ground?"Ichigo said, "We came to see our sons. We heard that you three got promoted and were able to help fight off an army. We are also glad to hear that you were able to win in the exams without using your army very much."

The three teens nodded.

"For that," Byakuya said, "We have decided to up your training a bit?"

The three looked at each other.

Ryu stuttered, "Dad…does this mean what I think it means?"The three elder men nodded before pulling out a trio of belts.

Ichigo gave Tenchi a belt with a silver buckle that had a bunch of metal coins on the side in a dispenser.

Byakuya handed a black belt that had a rectangle shaped buckle with a green stripe at the top and a yellow one at the bottom to Ryu. There was a yellow, green, and red card in the side of the belt.

Kenshin was given a strange belt that had a buckle that resembled a red object with a single slot for a memory.

"Dad," Ryu said, "This was yours.

Byakuya said, "I know. You've proven yourselves worthy to carry on the power of these riders. We may not be that old, but our bodies can't handle the strain of the transformation. Carry on our legacies boys. Make us proud."

With that the three men left. The three boys stared in awe at the belts in their grips. The three then brought theim near their own drives and they merged forming one belt.

They were confused a first until Ryu focused and the blet his father gave him appeared. The other two did the same and quickly changed the belts.

Naruto then turned to the boy and said, "What are you doing here kid?"

The boy gulped and said, "My name is Chojuro. Mizuakge-sama sent me here to start my training as one of the 7 swordsmen."

Naruto looked the boy over and said, "What makes you think you have what it takes?"

The group looked around at the boy to see if they could make him crack under the pressure.

The boy gulped and said, "I'm willing to train hard and I'll do everything I can to make my village proud."

Naruto looked the boy over for a second and said, "Okay. However, if I find you slacking in training, or if you do anything that would humiliate our village I swear I will hunt you down and drain the life from your body."

Chojuro gulped loudly and nodded in understanding.

Naruto's serious look vanished and was replaced with a carefree one and said, "Good. No then, shall we see what these new armors of you can do?"

Ryu said, "I'll go first."

Everyone moved away. Naruto summoned a few shadow clones and had them spread out.

"Let's see it Ryu!" Naruto yelled.

Ryu took out a card with a green line on it.

He slid the card into the belt and noise played.

"**Altair Form," **said a computerized voice.

Ryu was covered in armor. It was motly black with gold train tracks going across his hcest. His helmet was black with a pair of tracks going on it. A pair of bull heads came up the tracks before transforming and forming a pair of pentagon shaped green eyes. With the horns in the middle fusing in the middle of the forehead and the outer points pointing outward it almost looked like a pair of large green eyes.

In the boy's hands a large bow gun that flashed green.

"Let me tell you this to start," Altair said, "I'm very strong!"

The clones swarmed at Altair. The rider actually fired a blast from the crossbow actually blowing a few of them up with one shot. A few of the close actually got in close and drew their swords. Altair quickly straightened out his bow gun forming a saber. The man spun around and sliced through them like bunch of pieces of paper.

The man took the green cad out of his belt and placed it in the saber.

"**Full charge: Splendid End!"**

Green energy focused on the top of the saber flashing a large green A. Altair swung his weapon sending the air outward. A few clones were trapped when the energy flashed with a large A. the large letter then exploded with tremendous force.

Altair flashed before turning back to normal.

Naruto said, "Impressive. Tenchi! You're up!"

Tenchi walked up and took out one of the silver coins and put it in the slot.

A computerized voice said, **"Henshin!"**

There was a flash and the chuunin was covered in armor. The armor was green with metal plating on the left side of his chest, both shoulders and a strange object on the side of the belt and an object used for holding cell medals. There were silver green pods on the right shoulder, chest, right forearm, legs, left forearm, back.

The clones swarmed after the newly formed rider. The rider reached for his belt and pulled out a gun. He fired a few shots. The clones burst into smoke as they were destroyed by the guns blasts.

The rider then hid the gun and placed a medal in the slot on his belt. The rider's armor opened up with a loud pop. When the orb opened there was a large red blaster on his chest that resembled a salamander.

The cannon on the chest flashed before a blast of red fire was launched frot eh cannon and whipped out a few more clones.

Tenchi flashed before reverting back to normal.

Naruto said, "Cool. That one is basically a big artillery weapon. Kenshin show these guys what you're made of."

Kenshin stepped up and pulled out the drive his dad had given him.

He pressed the button and the man said, **"Skull."**

The boy slid the drive into the buckled and the computerized voice said, **"Skull!"**

In a flash of black and white the Kenshin was covered in armor. He had on mostly black armor. On his chest there some silver spots that resembled ribs with silver around his ankles, wrists and on his shoulders. Around his neck was a scattered white scarf, and on his head was a ripped white fedora. His helmet resembled a skull with an S shaped crack on the head covered by the fedora.

A few more clones came at Skull wanting to fight. The man threw out his arm and smashed a fist into ta clones head. He dodged a sudden attack from behind and swung a fist around slamming the attack into the clones face. He dodged a sword slash and pulled a gun out from his belt and fired a shot that destroyed the clone. Skull pulled the memory from the belt and slid it in the gun.

The nozzle glowed white and pointed the weapon at the clones and said, **"Maximum Drive: Skull Punisher!"**

A large skull shaped blast was fired from the gun. The explosion from the energy projectile exploded with tremendous force.

"Whoa," Naruto said, "I like this one. Hey give it a few dead fake blood marks and we'll have a good ghost for the haunted house."

Nauto then turned to Chojuro and said, "Okay junior. Show me what you got."

Chojuro nodded before walking forward and facing the last bit of clones.

Chojuro ran in as the clones did. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed one clone in the head causing it to disperse. The blue haired boy spun on his heel and slammed a kick into another clone's chest blowing up.

Chojuro then pulled the bandaged pack off his back revealing a large fish shaped blade with a large hole in the middle.

Chojuro focused his chakra which collected in the middle of the hole.

"**Hiramakarei Unsealing!"**

The boy swung the weapon. A large hammer made completely out of chakra shot forward and smashed into the clones wiping them out.

Naruto approached the boy and said, "So you're using one of the actual swords of the 7 swordsmen. Nice. Fine you can join in on our teachings. Now you guys can go home and rest. We'll pick up training tomorrow."

With that the group started to leave, but they were cut off when a hail of kunai stopped them.

A bunch of ANBU wearing blank masks with the kanji for root on them appeared with Danzo in front of them.

"It has been q while since we last saw each other boy," Danzo said.

"What are you doing so far from Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Danzo answered, "Simple. I am gaining what will make Konoha a superpower, and finally allow me to take the position of hokage like I should have been a long time ago."

Danzo reached for the bandages on his arm and ripped them off revealing ten Sharingan eyes implanted in the limb. He then ripped the bandages off his face revealing an eleventh Sharingan eye in his skull.

Naruto heard that the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered when he was in Konoha.

Naruto growled, "You have no respect for the dead!"

Danzo scoffed and said, "They proved their worth to me. Now bow to my will and join my cause!"

The Sharingan eyes in his arm and face flashes before ht marks in them started spinning. Kenshin, Tenchi, Ryu, Haku, Zabuza and Chojuro started to succumb to the mind control. Naruto however just stared before his eyes turned blood red with slit pupils.

**Naruto's mind…**

Danzo looked around in shock to find that he was standing in what looked like a cave with stained glass markings.

"What? What is this?" Danzo asked looking around.

A low snarl got the bandaged madman turned around with his eyes wide in fear.

A pair of large red eyes glared down at the man with anger. The eyes were soon joined by a large greening mouth full of teeth. A loud roar echoed through the air easily drowning out Danzo's scream.

**In the real world…**

Naruto's students and friends came out of what little world they were in to see Danzo standing stock still. The root ANBU looked at their master.

Blood leaked out of Danzo's eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. The Sharingan eyes bled and burst in his head and on his arms.

Naruto grinned. The ANBU looked at their master in shock. As they mourned for hteir master Naruto drew his sword and called out his sword technique.

"**Fangire Sword Art: Glass Blade Slaughter!"**

Naruot swung the sword in a horizontal arc. The blade flashed before firing a flurry of glass blades. The blades shot like kunai. The ANBU didn't come out int heir mourning phase soon enough to be suddenly run through and butchered.

Naruto looked down over the bodies and said, "Does anyone know where I can get a really thick box?"

**A few days later in Konoha…**

"Sandaime-sama," the old man's secretary said, "There is a package for you."

The old man took the box carefully and said, "I'm not expecting any packages."

The old man opened the box and reeled back in shock. Inside was Danzo's severed head and what resembled a scroll.

There was a note on Danzo's face. Despite being freaked out the old man removed the note and read it.

_Hey old man,_

_Sorry for the bad present. This guy came to my village wanting to make us part of his Root ANBU. You should know we did a test on him. He had Sharingan eyes buried in his eye socket and he had ten more in his arm. He also had some of the Shodaime's DNA in his arm as well. We destroyed the DNA of the shodaime and the eyes. Don't tell the council cause then you'll have a bunch of morons going after our heads for stopping a traitor to your village. Hope to see you on better terms. Oh and the bodies of the ANBU he had with him are in the scroll_

_Naruto._

The old man performed a light fire jutsu that destroyed the contents of the box.

He said, "What the council doesn't know…won't hurt them."

**Cut! Okay so Danzo is dead. That's one less headache to deal with. Now the reason I had it happen like this is because Danzo used mind control to get his way. Figured it would be good to turn that against the annoying cripple. Also the reason behind the extra armor for Naruto's group is to just add a bit of flare. Okay see you all next time bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention readers I hate to tell you this, but I'm not going to be able to continue this story. Much like my earlier story Naruto the black star. I haven't had a lot of inspiration. On top of that I've found myself getting bored with it whenever I update. I hate to say that I've grown bored with my work, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to do so. **

**I'll be putting this story up for adoption, but I will not be continuing this story. **

**For those of you who enjoyed reading this forgive me and I would like to give forth a warning.**

**If someone adopts this and they make it into a piece of trash…they will be hunted down by Jason Vorhees and Freddy Kreuger, tied to a chair, and forced to watch a resurrected Micheal Jackson and Orochimaru do the can-can. **

**Note: While I do make a joke here I did like his earlier song Thriller. That was pretty much the only good song I've heard from the guy. **

**Again: forgive me.**


End file.
